A Devious Compromise
by Ailea Creed
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 2. When Ciel is at his wits end and can't stand to see Sebastian stare at him so emptily, how far will he be willing to go to get his old butler back? And how will Sebastian pull his own strings? SebxCiel yaoi R&R please!
1. Compromise

A/N:: This story takes place at the end of the second season in Ciel's POV.

Disclaimer:: I do not own any rights to Kuroshitsuji. That belongs to Yana Toboso (to whom I worship the ground she walks upon. =w= )

_

* * *

_

_'I hate that look on his face.' _

I have long since lost the track of time, being swept away in the thoughts of immortality. If one was to live forever, why count the days gone by? I had no need for such foolish things anymore… I had abandoned the world that I was born into. My mother and father must surely be crying from the heavens at the gruesome sight of their precious child, stepping willingly into the very depths of Hell as not a prisoner, but one of its own hateful spawn. The people that once followed me so willingly would remember me as I once was; a half-dead human being, with one last purpose in the world. Now that my purpose has been settled… I…

_'It wasn't supposed to BE like this!' _

Hell was far much different than I would have imagined. For the humans, of course, it was constant torture of nightmares that would never end. I've seen them, cower away in cages with a demon nearby holding the end of a leash that connected to their soul and feeding off of their pain and despair. For a fleeting moment, I had wondered if Sebastian would have done the same to me, or would he do like he always did and dart around my expected thoughts and go in a completely different direction?

For its true inhabitants, the demons were very much settled in their own worlds of their minds. It was as if they were asleep almost at times; Sebastian explained to me that they were simply dreaming of a reality they wanted. The thought sickened me, and I soon learned that it also sickened Sebastian to the core; we both were aghast to the thought of doing something so dreadfully boring for the rest of our existence. We were restless, itching to be out in the human world to do what we pleased, but the time was not right to extend that wish. My face was still fresh, and if anyone recognized me… it would certainly not end well.

So here we sat, in my own little dream world… waiting until the many years passed over so we might be able to return. My dream was the same as my previous had been, sans the annoyance of other people. It was just Sebastian and I, going about our "days" as we have done. Except…

_'I hate the look on his face.' _

Was this the same anger, the same boiling rage and crawling burn that Alois Trancy felt as he looked upon Claude with such a blank expression? Did his insides curl in on themselves with hate and pain as Claude looked upon him with such obvious distaste? Did he want to jump up and scream at the top of his lungs and rip at the demon's face with his bare hands until he finally showed some emotion?

For a split moment, I almost felt sympathy for the dead boy.

I watched as Sebastian placed an empty tea cup in front of me, staring straight at his face and waiting with fruitless hope to see any sort of expression cross his face. He only stared back with that same frown and with those crimson eyes that were no longer mocking… but submissive.

I didn't like it. I _hated _it.

This was _not _how it was supposed to be!

Our appearances were the same as the last time any human eye looked upon us; Sebastian still wore his tailed-coat, and I was wearing all black as if I was still dressed for my own funeral. The world of my dream was still the same as when I was human; not even a single dust particle was out of place.

If everything was the same… why weren't we!

My hands clenched together tightly in anger as I stared at Sebastian so hard I could feel the demonic blood in my veins begin to boil. Sebastian regarded me with no interest, no smirk that said that he enjoyed my anger. He stood there still as a statue with an empty tray in one hand.

"Does the tea not appeal to you, young master?"

_'The tea. I'm about to leap from my seat and slap this butler silly and rip his hair from his head one strand at a time, and he asks me about THE TEA?'_

Sharply I stood to my feet, grabbed the delicate porcelain tea cup, and threw it as hard as I could at his head. He didn't move and actually let the cup hit him straight in the face. Glass shards flew around in the air as the cup shattered, cutting his perfect face a bit and leaving a few bleeding scars behind. Sebastian stood there for a moment, not saying a word, before placing the tray aside and bending down to pick up the pieces of china.

The sight sickened me to my stomach so violently that I wanted to vomit. I stomped around the desk and stood in front of him, my 13 year-old body trembling violently in my rage. "Stop that!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, and even I was surprised for a moment at how inhuman my voice had sound.

Sebastian immediately stopped and looked up from his spot on the floor, on all fours as instead of one knee; he looked like a dog, trying to appease its master while it was on its dying legs. "Young master?"

I hated this. I HATED THIS. I hated _HIM_!

In pure rage I pulled my hand back like a bow and snapped it forward, slapping him across the face. My palm was smeared with the blood from his cheek. "Stop… Stop acting this way!"

Sebastian's cheek was red, blemishing his perfect bleeding face. "I am simply acting the way that a servant of the Phantomhive family should."

I was biting my lip so hard at this point that I could taste my own blood in my mouth, the copper iron taste poisoning my taste buds; my own blood, despite my newly awakened demonic senses, still sickened me as it did when I was a human. He didn't understand. I didn't WANT him to act like this, so… so isolated, so… submissive! Where was that spark in his crimson eyes! Where had that smirk from his face gone!

I realized then that in my previous like, I _never _truly felt superior to Sebastian. It didn't feel like a master/servant relationship. It felt… like an equal partnership… I would give my orders, move my chess pieces where I wanted, and Sebastian would aid me. Yet he would almost smirk, have that glint of mischief in those beautiful crimson eyes in a way that angered me and made me feel that he controlled the strings just as much as I did.

Now… those strings connecting to his hands were severed, and I was given the full weight of it to bear on my own. Sebastian truly was just a chess piece now, and he knew it.

If I ever felt like I was in Hell… it was certainly now.

"Young master?" In my silence I hadn't noticed Sebastian had stood to his feet, staring at me as I stood there trembling and shaking. "Young master, are you unwell?"

Yes, I am unwell. I am unwell because YOU are not how you used to be! God… If there was a God, if there was anything that was so pure that would give mercy upon a demon, please, I pray to you, make Sebastian how he used to be! Make the time go back, back to where everything was normal. I'll marry Elizabeth, I'll let those bumbling idiots tear apart my mansion, I'll let Grell have his way with Sebastian, just _make everything go back to the way it was! _

"Young master!" I jumped a little and looked up, only to see Sebastian much higher than before; I had fallen to my own knees, cutting myself in the pile of porcelain glass. Sebastian knelt on the ground in front of me and gripped me firmly by my shoulders, staring at me in the eyes with… concern? "Young master, what is troubling you so much that you fall to your knees before a servant?"

I couldn't take it… All this…this young master shit, servant talk, it had to end! Slowly I reached up and gripped his sleeves in my small hands, bowing my head to him like an offering to a deity.

"Take it."

"Take what, my lord?"

Why was this so frustrating, trying to explain to him what I wanted when he always knew what I needed before I was able to tell him? "Take my soul. Devour me. Do whatever you were going to do originally when the contract was finished." Curiously, I could feel my throat choke up and make it harder to talk. "J-Just... go back… to the way you w-were…" My voice was so silent, so breathless and weak… I was just so tired….

I felt his hand under my chin as he lifted my face up to look at him. Whatever he must have seen shocked him to the core. This was the most emotion I had seen on his face in what felt like an eternity. He rubbed a thumb against my cheek, and when I glanced at his hand, I could see small stains in his normally pristine white gloves; tears? Was I actually…crying? I had not cried since the night my parents had died. Why was I crying now?

"Young master…" Tiredly I turned my gaze back to Sebastian, and he looked almost as tired as I was, but… there was something else. "…I cannot take your soul, and you know that. Because you are now a demon and immortal… your soul is forever trapped in your body."

This wasn't what I wanted to hear. "…Can't you kill me? Like you did to Claude?"

I must have gone insane. I thought I actually saw him smirk a little and heard him chuckle. "No… The demonic sword that I used is long gone and out of my reach. That would have been the only way." I felt his thumbs brush against my cheeks again. I leaned into the gesture, my eyes sliding shut.

"…Young master… why is it that you shed tears? Why is it… you wish for me to act like before?"

Such stupid questions… yet I myself couldn't seem to find the words to answer them for a few moments. Why was it that it killed me to see Sebastian so cold? Why did I feel so alone when he turned his back and left the room without a word? Why did it drive me insane, to stare at him and only have him stare back with such a submissive gaze?

"…I… I don't know…" I whispered softly. I kept my eyes shut, in fear of what he might look like as I spoke the word that were coming from my dead human heart. "I don't know… I don't kn-know…" I could feel myself begin to tremble again. I hated this. I hated being so weak. I hated not knowing what to say.

But I hated not having _my _Sebastian more than anything…

Suddenly, I felt warmth embrace me and hold me tight. I was shocked still, before something inside me lurched forward and urged me to cling to dear life to whatever was holding me. I was so much smaller compared to Sebastian that I couldn't get my arms fully around him and was left to clutch the back of his coat in my hands.

I fell apart. I could be strong for only so long until I would crumble to pieces. It was just humiliating that it was Sebastian that broke me so easily…

"Shush," he whispered softly in my ear, sending a small shiver down my spine. I felt him cup the back of my head in his large hand and his fingers run lightly through my hair. It was strangely comforting and I relished in the feeling of the warmth of his body and the pure emotion that he showing to me again. When I calmed down and my tears ran dry he, still held me. "Young master…"

I shook my head slowly. "No… Don't call me that anymore," I mumbled softly, burying my face into his strong shoulder. I didn't want a servant anymore. I wanted Sebastian.

I heard him chuckle softly in my ear and felt him rest his head against mine. "…Ciel," he said softly, and I felt another shiver run down my spine at the sound of my name leaving his lips. "…Perhaps we can come to a…compromise… so this eternity together can be enjoyable for the both of us."

Slowly I moved my head a little and looked up at him, and finally… I could see the one that had stayed by my side through all these years again. "…What do you suggest?"

Slowly he looked back down at me and when I saw those crimson eyes… I felt like I could come apart at the seams. He smirked in a way that made every part of my body feel weak in his grasp. My demon heart picked up a few beats as he reached up and held my chin in between his fingers. I was helpless to him. My breathing was a tad uneven and I could feel my face flush as he leaned his face down towards mine.

Sebastian stared into my eyes, our noises brushing against each other and his sweet breath falling along my parted lips. Was I trembling again? He was smirking… Oh damn, that look on his face always meant something like trouble…

"Why don't I show you?"

* * *

A/N:: 8'D I'm evil, aren't I? I'll leave exactly what happens in the end up to you. (If I get enough reviews or such, maybe I'll develop this a little more to a more… Ah hem, devious perspective? ;D )

Hope you like it! Can't say I'm terribly sure if I kept them in character enough, I tried my best. ^-^;; Reviews much appreciated!


	2. Let the Games Begin

A/N:: Well, you guys demanded it. xD I'll continue this story father along. (just hope I can think of a plot soon. =.=;; ) The rating is subject to change, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for the reviews! =3=

* * *

…Warm… It was warm, comforting… I felt peaceful, for the first time in a long while… The last time I felt this way was when I thought Sebastian was going to take my soul the first time. I had no regrets, and knowing that I would die at his hands… It was oddly soothing…

I wasn't dead though. I knew that much. This felt far too good to be death. It was… blissful, calm, warm… What was this? Wasn't I in Hell? The last thing I remember… Sebastian… Sebastian had…

"_Ciel…"_ Mm… I could vaguely feel someone's fingers running through my hair and rubbing against my scalp as if they were petting me. I could feel my body was wrapped in a snug hold, like a large blanket. I didn't want to wake up from this little dream.

"_Ciel,"_ the voice prodded gently. I grimaced a bit and burrowed further into the warmth, which was now beginning to feel like a firm body. The voice just chuckled at me, a deep and husky sound. "Young master, it's time to wake up."

At the sound of Sebastian's voice so close, I slowly opened my eyes. My eye patch was gone, and I could feel the loose clothes of my over-sized white dress shirt that I used to sleep in. I was sitting up, partially, and leaning against Sebastian with one of his arms wrapped around me, and the other running his fingers through my hair. He was the first thing I saw… Immediately though I blushed at the sight of him smirking down at me with amusement.

"What are you-?" I sat up quickly, but didn't get far since I might as well have been chained to the demon. His arms were firm and held me in place, only making me blush brighter. For the moment, I had forgotten exactly what had happened the previous day.

Sebastian just smirked at me, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Come now, have you forgotten already…?" He leaned down and I nearly came undone as I felt his lips press against my forehead. They felt so soft, like petals, to the point where I could simply tell from that pure feeling that he certainly wasn't human. How had those women in the past not crumble to pieces? …Oh wait. They did.

"I-I didn't," I tried to lie, not willing to admit that I had forgotten so easily what exactly happened after my little breakdown. Of course, the lie might as well have been written across my forehead. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he saw right through me and was enjoying seeing my squirm in my embarrassment like a worm.

Sebastian lightly rested his forehead against my own, his own eyes lidded as he watched me quietly. I could practically hear my heart begin to beat faster and faster and roar loudly in my ears. Why was he being so close to me? Why did it affect me so? As idiotic as it sounded, I could only imagine because I was still young, in a way, and horribly inexperienced in such emotions. Sebastian, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. He was always fine in anything he did, no matter how ridiculous or humiliating the task was… When I first became a demon, I had thought for a fleeting moment I would be just as good as Sebastian was at everything. Apparently, that was not the case.

"Ciel?" I blinked out of my gaze and looked back up at Sebastian. "What are you thinking so heavily upon?"

I moved my head back from his and shook it side to side. "Nothing." I glanced back at him for a moment. "…What happened?"

Sebastian merely smirked. "I thought you said you hadn't forgotten?" The cold glare I sent at him just made him laugh. "It seems death is staring me in the eye once more…" He brushed my bangs from my face, making me wonder briefly why gesture only made my heart pound louder. "We made our little deal, Ciel. You no longer wished for me to serve you with such a cold stare. However, I am naturally a selfish creature at heart, and wished for at least some sort of reward. So, we came to a… compromise, if you will."

I hated it when he spoke in circles. It only made everything all the more confusing to me. "Will you just spit it out already?" I ordered, glaring up at him. The sight only made him smirk wider to a wicked grin.

"Hm… Now I don't want to tell you. That expression of yours is simply too exquisite to ruin."

_'Oh, he's dead. DEAD. I'm going to make him wish God would have mercy on his damned soul!' _How DARE he withhold information from me on purpose? I was his master, not the other way around!

Sebastian smirked in amusement, almost as if he was able to read my mind like I was speaking to him verbally. "I have been threatened many times, young master. A few more won't do me in." Crimson rubies glinted in his eyes with an air of devious thoughts. "Besides… you seemed quite adamant about our deal last night," he purred.

If my face was red before, now it must have been darker than a cherry. How dare he speak upon me so lightly! And to mock my lack of memory-! "B-Be silent! Explain to me exactly what happened!"

"I cannot perform both acts at once, my lord."

"Smart ass!"

"My, such language… Must I teach you some manners about how you are to speak to your superior?" SUPERIOR! This demon was simply begging me to put him in his own grave! I scoffed and smirked up at him mockingly.

"My _superior_? What exactly makes you think that you are superior to me? I am the one you call master. If I ordered you to bend to your knees and lick my shoes, you would do so without a second hesitation!"

Sebastian merely tipped his head to the side and watched me as if I was an interesting animal in a cage, mocking me with every movement he made and only serving to make me angrier. "True, I do follow your every word, young master. However… that does not mean that you are superior to me in different acts. Perhaps you would best me in eating sweets, but beyond that, I am the victor," he taunted, grinning in a way that reminded me just how inhuman he truly was.

Best me in everything, eh? "I sincerely doubt that. You know how I am with new games. Not a single person could out-smart me while I was still human. You actually believe that I could not best you now that I am a _demon?_"

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head to the side. "Tsk, tsk… So young and inexperienced. Shall I show you exactly how I am superior to you?" His eyes slid down to mere slits that reminded me of a cat's playful eyes as it sized up its prey. "We can make it a contest. If you win the round, you can have anything you want of me. In vice versa if I happen to be the victor…"

It was foolish of me to make yet another deal with the devil, but I could not simply pass up such a delicious challenge. Of course I could simply order him to do what I wanted… but what fun was that?

Truly I had grown bored of the day to day life in this "dream" of mine.

"Fine. I accept your little challenge." I shrugged his arms off of me—this time him allowing me to do so—and moved off of his lap and onto my own two feet. I took my eye patch from the nightstand and slipped it around my right eye. A moment later Sebastian was there and tying it for me, and when I glanced over my shoulder I was not surprised that he had dressed himself in less than a second while my back was turned. "What will be the first round?"

Sebastian stepped aside when my eye patch was tied and went into the wardrobe to retrieve my clothes for the day. "I believe that I shall make this contest educational for you, my lord. There is quite a bit you don't know about being one of my kind. Call this… field training, if you will, to prepare you for when we do return to the outside world." He returned back to my side, carrying with him my normal green over-shirt, white dress shirt, green shorts and blue ribbon along with my brown clogs. Why I was so fond of this outfit, even now, still baffled me a little yet I did not pause to question it.

"Educational?" I scoffed at the thought, allowing him to dress me with practiced ease as staring into the mirror across from me. "That takes the fun out of the contest. I don't wish to _learn._ Being a demon is supposed to be enjoyable, is it not?"

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Very childish views, my lord, but that is not the case. Do not worry; you'll come to be grateful for the many things I will teach you…" As I saw his hands linger on my hips, I had a strange feeling that he was speaking of more than simple techniques of a demon…

I brushed his hands from my hips and narrowed my gaze at him suspiciously. "Fine. Can we begin? I'm bored of these excuses of yours."

"But of course," he responded instantly with a wicked, eager glint in his eyes and a smirk on his pale lips. "If you will follow me…"

I followed Sebastian closely as he led me out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the center of the mansion. Everything was as I remembered it, as if I had simply taken a picture of the halls and each corner of my previous home and incorporated it into my dream. Each painting, each vase, each dent in the wall, each scratch of the wallpaper was precise and accurate to the core. The mind was truly an amazing thing; I have often paused lately and thought of how acute I was able to recall such little details with a little bit of a push from my newly heightened senses. I was able to make out the tiniest detail of the paintings that hung from the wall, and even the scents that lay in the carpets, and because of these senses I was able to recreate things like this to the finest degree. I had to wonder if Sebastian had done these little things so easily when I was still human because of these senses.

More so… were there indeed more things that demons could do that I was unaware of, like he said?

"Young master?" I stopped and looked up at Sebastian questioningly.

"What?"

He watched me for a moment before smirking and shaking his head slowly. "Never mind. We have arrived at our starting point."

I glanced around us slowly. We were only standing in the foyer at the base of the stairs that led up to the second floor and east and west wings of the mansion. "Why here?"

"Because it is the heart of the mansion, of course." Sebastian folded his arms behind his back, his posture as perfect as always. "It is here where we'll begin. Now… It is common sense to know that demons are creatures of prey." For a moment, his crimson eyes glowed with slits in the center, before changing back to normal once again. "We must know how to track, and, if the time comes for it, evade. We have just as many enemies as we do… Well, I would not say that demons have allies, but you understand my point of this."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I understand, but what exactly are we going to do?" An instinctive shiver shot down my spine when I saw that devious smirk cross his face once more.

"I call it my version of hide and seek." He shifted and held out a hand to me, beckoning me forward. I complied and stepped up closer in front of him. His long, gloved fingertips traced over the edges of my eye patch where our contract was hidden beneath. "I will be seeking you, slowly trying to capture you in my grasp. You will attempt to evade me. If you can evade me for ten minutes, then you win."

Really? All I just had to do was just avoid him? That seemed simple enough. Sebastian was foolish to think I couldn't do such a mundane and effortless task. I brushed his hand away from my face. "Fine. Sounds simple enough."

"Very well." Suddenly Sebastian gripped my wrist and tugged me forward, and my face flushed in embarrassment as I bumped into him. My eyes widened as I felt his breath tickle my ear as he whispered, "Let the game begin, my lord."

With that, he disappeared from sight.

I regained my balance and huffed, quickly heading down a random hall while trying to keep my head level. Just what was Sebastian up to? Why, of all things, did he refuse to tell me exactly what deal we made? I suppose I'll just have to "win" it out of him…

My heightened senses caught what sounded of steady footsteps. Quickly I went into one room and silently shut the door. I had to focus on the task. I'd rather not be at Sebastian's mercy and unable to do anything, and if I suddenly backed out on this he would hold it over my head for eternity that the Earl Phantomhive didn't keep his word.

How long had it been? …Surely at least five minutes or so… I kept moving about the mansion, never rushing to tire myself out, but never stay still in one spot for very long. I hadn't seen any traces of Sebastian yet, but that was probably his entire plan… Hell, he was probably hiding in one of these rooms and waiting for me to run into him myself!

Quickly I was growing frustrated and anxious. I wanted those ten minutes to be up already so I didn't have to be so high on guard and jumping at every little noise I heard! I just wanted to relax and breathe easily, just for a moment…

…It couldn't kill just to sit down, right? I locked myself in a room and sat down against the door, shutting my eyes for a moment and relaxing. My body relaxed instantly as I let my guard down. It was almost exhausting, keeping all my senses open for such a long time.

"_Come little children, _

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of Enchantment._

_Come little children, _

_the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows…"_

I sat up slowly when I heard a soft, whispery voice singing. It was deep, melodic…and in a strange way seductive and alluring… Subconsciously I tilted my head to the side to try to hear more of the beautiful tune, but as I focused on it did it start to fade…

"_Follow, sweet children._

_I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

_Weep not, poor children, _

_for life is this way._

_Murdering beauty and passions…"_

I stood up and stepped out of the room, and the voice seemed to grow louder again, echoing all over in my ears and bouncing off the walls.

Like a trance, I followed after the music. It was calming, haunting, frightening and so sweet all at once… I couldn't seem to turn away from it, the soft melodious voice that was calling to me.

Soon, I found myself opening the door that lead down into the basement beneath the mansion. The voice was growing louder the more I stepped forward. Slowly I descended down the stairs, being careful not to trip by accident.

I couldn't see much of anything in this darkness. I narrowed my eyes a little and tried to find my way around and locate the source of the voice.

"_Hush now, dear children,_

_It must be this way._

_Too weary of life and deceptions._

_Rest now, my children,_

_For soon we'll away,_

_Into the calm and the quiet." _

I must have realized far too late that I was falling straight into a trap. When I turned to flee back upstairs, the door shut with a loud slam that broke the sweet spell of the song, turning it into a more quiet threat instead of a soft lullaby. The voice was louder, and I could hear it coming from right behind me as I stood there, helpless and cornered like a rat.

"_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away._

_Into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children,_

_The time's come to play. _

_Here in my garden of shadows…"_

I bit my lip as a felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and the owner of the voice press his body up against my back, effectively trapping me in his embrace. "Caught you, my lord."

I grunted and looked up over my shoulder at Sebastian, barely able to make out his silhouette but able to see his crimson eyes and the Cheshire smirk on his face. "Cheater," I muttered bitterly. I knew I had lost this because of my own carelessness. I had let my guard down, and Sebastian weaved his spell through my mind at the perfect moment…

Sebastian chuckled softly. "I did not say that I would play fair, young master. Though you yourself allowed this to happen." I felt the presence of his hand in front of my face before his fingers glided over my cheek. I clamped my mouth shut tightly when his thumb brushed against my lower lip. "You see you can never truly let your guard down… Especially in the presence of something potentially threatening."

I turned my head away from his hand stubbornly, clenching my hands at my sides. "I get it. I will definitely not let my guard down around _you _again." I heard him chuckle and clenched my jaw tightly. "What is so _funny?" _

"Seeing the young master so flustered. It's quite a sight." Once again he held my cheek, and I nearly jumped when I felt the smooth caress of his skin instead of his cloth gloves. When had he removed them? "That color on your cheeks is quite lovely, if I am allowed to say so."

I huffed and clenched my eyes shut tightly as he held me so closely and held my warm cheek in his palm. "How long exactly do you plan for us to just stand here in the dark?"

"Oh, but this was where I invited you, young master. My _garden of shadows._" I rolled my eyes at his little pun.

"What was that song, exactly?" I grimaced slightly in confusion. "It… was strangely…"

"Hypnotic?" I could feel the demon's gaze on me, and fruitlessly I attempted to look back even though I could barely see what was in front of my own nose. "Some call it a Siren's song to the young, and other's the song of Pan the Faun." He chuckled softly, his voice now close once again to my ear. "I simply put my own little twist to it, specifically to call _you _to me…" I jumped a little when I felt on of his hands snake up my body slowly, lightly pressing against my chest before cupping my chin firmly. "This is the first time I've truly tried this method before. Obviously, it worked extremely well…" The way his voice was steadily growing lower and huskier and the sudden heat the surrounded us was making my heart start to race.

"Young master…" I bit back a gasp as he nipped once at my ear, clenching my eyes shut tightly and turning my head away. That was a bad idea, for the next moment I felt his lips ghosting over the skin of my neck. "I had won this round. Shall I claim my 'prize'?"

Oh lovely, what was this demon up to now? Before I had the chance to say much of anything, I felt Sebastian's lips kiss at my neck and slowly make their way up with the occasional nip. My body trembled, and suddenly I grew weak in the knees and places I'd rather not mention grew tighter. It was like I was under his spell again; I was clay in his very capable hands.

"S-Seba…" I tilted my head back against his shoulder as he continued to ravish my neck and my ear, not caring at the moment if this was morally wrong or indecent. It felt… I couldn't even describe the heat, the weakness in my body, the shortness of my breath…

"Ciel…" The sound of my name on his lips was sweeter than that song from before. I felt his breath fall over my face in uneven pants. Was he as affected by all of this as I was? I bit my little and stared up at him, managing to see him through the darkness. His face was curved into a serious, intense stare. He looked as if he was fighting an internal battle, all the while staring straight at me.

Shakily I reached up a little and found his tie and gripped it tightly in my hand. Something… I wanted, no _needed _something, and had no idea what it was. All I knew was that Sebastian was the only one who would give it to me.

A moment later, Sebastian pulled himself back from my face and loosened his grasp on my body. "Well… I believe that is enough of me to take as my prize for now."

I stared at him as if he had just slapped me in the face. WHAT? He just—and we—and he—HOW DARE HE! I felt my face burn with anger and embarrassment as I pushed myself back up to my feet and pushed him away.

"You-You filthy harlot! How dare you do such a thing to your master?"

Something in Sebastian's eyes told me that moment that I wasn't exactly in the safest place. His eyes grew slightly cold and his smile fell from his face. The atmosphere changed from heated and passionate to tense and chilling in less than a few seconds.

I cried out quietly in surprise when he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me forward, none too gently, and gripped the back of my neck in his hand and forced me to look up at his face. "I do not take too kindly to being called such a word, Ciel," he said, his voice composed yet all the more frightening. "Now… Let us take a break from such 'fun' for a little while and calm down. We'll try another game later, after the sun goes down."

I shuddered a little, feeling smaller than I normally was and considerably weaker under his gaze. "…I'm tired of these games," I stubbornly muttered, trying to stay strong and sturdy. "Tell me what deal we made, Sebastian. I want to know." I felt his hand grip a bit of my hair and give a light tug, making me wince at the slight pain. I could see a white, pearly grin on his face as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to tell you." He released me and stepped back, placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly. "I will prepare your morning meal, my lord. We've become rather distracted so far, and our schedule has fallen behind." He knew as much as I did that I didn't eat regular food anymore, nor did I ever have a schedule for each day. Sebastian was toying with me…

He turned on his heel and left the basement, leaving me standing there, gawking at his back and stunned.

What the hell was that butler going to _DO_ to me?

* * *

A/N: Well, I believe I've figured out where this story will go along, and it is now subject to change ratings. xD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews!


	3. Payback

A/N:: Hello everyone! Chapter three is out and ready to go, and quite frankly I am extremely surprised that so many people have liked it and want me to continue. 8'D You guys all are amazing, and I love each and every one of your comments. Thank you for pushing me forward!

So let's get this going, shall we? :3

Disclaimor:: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the out-of-story literature or such that I may mention throughout the chapter.

* * *

Despite my constant pestering and persistent demand for answers, Sebastian was not budging in the least and I might as well have been pushing against the stone walls of the Birmingham Castle. I don't understand why he was so set on not telling me exactly what this deal that we made was, and every time I argued that it just wasn't fair he would just turn with a smirk and tell me , "Demons don't have to play fair."

Damn, infuriating, insufferable butler!

I stared at him across my desk with my fingers laced together. He was finishing up his little pretense of life before everything changed, attempting to teach me our old studies of literature and economics and bringing afternoon tea—in empty cups of course—and being the "perfect" butler that he was simply supposed to be. It was all incredibly infuriating and my gaze must have reflected it like a mirror; why else would he appear so sadistically amused and just stare at me right back in the eyes?

I wanted to wring his neck with my bare hands. I was such a fickle person, and I knew that. I was not happy with Sebastian simply ignoring me and hiding away, but I got so easily annoyed and fed up with his little games. Was there no balanced ground with us? Would things never stop tilting back and forth, both of us fighting to have the upper hand over the other one?

No. Of course it wouldn't. It would never be that way, because if it did then the little game would become _boring._

I sat up straight in my chair and stared at the demon across from me as he talked about the most meaningless things. I had long stopped listening to his words and just settled with watching him, the way his jaw moves with his lips to speak, the way his eyes slid shut and hid those deceptive crimson eyes behind the thin lids of skin… Sebastian was a being of lies, seduction, and playful torture.

Yet he was still there, and I had not yet grown tired of it…

What was wrong with my thoughts? Why was I thinking in such a stupid and immature way? I was not some child with a little obsession over their teacher, like some children in schools develop. I was an adult. Simple things like this should be far from my mature mind…

"I want a rematch."

Sebastian stopped mid-sentence and turned his attention back to me. His eyes were open again, pretending to be innocently confused before that smirk once again per versed the pretense of innocence. "A rematch, young master?" He placed a book that he was holding back on the shelf next to the other ones that were only collecting dust. "Would you mind explaining your request further?"

I stood up from my seat and glanced outside. The "sun" in my little world had long since set and darkness had flowed in and settled over the mansion. The only light in the room was the bright full moon that I could see clearly through the bay windows. "I want a rematch of the game we played this morning." I narrowed my eyes at him with a stubborn frown. "Instead, however, I wish to be the one hunting _you_."

I had the satisfaction to see the slight surprise glint in Sebastian's eyes before he expertly hid it again beneath his lying face. "Is that so…?" He turned to face me fully with a smirk on his face. "I don't see the harm in it. It would be a good experience for you." He reached up and held his chin in thought, the other arm folding behind his back. "And it may be amusing, to see you attempt to catch me…"

"Don't think so little of me." I crossed my arms behind my back and stared at him levelly as I kept my temper in check; if I reacted so wildly to his obvious taunts it would only serve to make him enjoy it more. "I know how your mind works." At least, what he showed me… "I can find you easily." A smirk found its way on my lips as I stared straight at him. "There is no challenge to this."

I would _not _lose this time.

Sebastian grinned like a Cheshire cat and knelt down on one knee, bowing deeply.

"I accept your challenge, my lord."

* * *

The game began in the same spot as before, in the heart of the mansion. The only difference would be that I would be the one to disappear first, to a place of my own choosing. Sebastian was able to hunt me down without moving from his original spot. Honestly I was not sure that I would be able to do the same and be able to catch him, but I would pull out whatever tricks I had left up my sleeve.

I chose to be in the kitchen as my starting point. It was in the near bottom of the mansion and out of the way. It was dark with very little light, save my own eyes attempting to catch whatever shred of light that I could see. It was enough to be able to make out a few little things like the counter and the wall.

I sighed and leaned against a counter, shutting my eyes and letting each part of my body relax and my senses take full control. I had only ten minutes to track down Sebastian's presence in the mansion and lure him to where I was… No pressure at all.

Damn… Had my big mouth lured me into another trap once again?

No. I wouldn't lose. I swore to myself that I would be victorious and make Sebastian choke on his own words!

Suddenly I felt my fingers and toes begin to almost… tingle. Warmth spread up my limbs slowly to the center of my body, from head to toe, and envelope me. My head tilted back as I allowed my demonic energy to take over for me and let it do what it did best. I felt the tell-tale burn in my eyes and a slight prick of sharp teeth against my tongue.

Behind my shut eyes, I was able to see Sebastian. It was as if I was watching right in the room, standing there right across from him without him even noticing me. My breath felt a little light for a moment as it hit me; this sort of experience, the feeling of sudden weightlessness… It was as if I stepped out of my body.

I watched Sebastian closely, and after looking around, I was annoyed to see that Sebastian was still standing in the parlor where we had begun. He was so arrogant that I wouldn't be able to catch him that he didn't even feel the need to hide! I seethed a bit, but stood my ground and watched him still. He was just… standing there, his eyes shut and his body straight. He appeared at first to be sleeping standing up, but that was ludicrous. He wouldn't be so confident that he would just fall asleep… Would he?

My spirit slowly stepped forward, and it was a little unnerving to be unable to feel the ground beneath my feet or hear the sound of my steps on the ground. Sebastian still stood there motionless, and I figured that this might as well be my best chance to strike. But how…?

I hesitated before reaching out and lightly touched his arm—or at least attempted to. My hand slipped through his arm and disappeared, but what lack of what I felt physically was instantly satisfied by the amount of mental stress my mind was suddenly put through. The moment my spirit "touched" him, a flood of images and voices and emotions packed into my mind firmly like a thick fog. I winced and pulled my hand back immediately, sighing in relief as the memories stopped.

A soft chuckle caught my attention and snapped my eyes back up to Sebastian in front of me. His eyes were open and staring straight down at me, despite the fact that I wasn't truly "there" in the room. "Clever, young master. However, taking the form of a poltergeist does you little." He reached forward as if to touch me with a wide smirk on his face.

I gasped sharply and my concentration snapped like a tight string. I felt a physical slam against my body that left me a little breathless and actually pushed me back against the counter I was leaning on so hard, the cabinets above shook and a few items fell out and clattered loudly to the ground.

I sunk down to the floor and trembled a little, idly making sure that every part of my body was still very much in tact and working properly. A poltergeist? Did he mean that I actually was able to become a ghost for that little amount of time? Though, like he also said, it did me little good… All it did was let him know that I knew where he was.

Glancing at a clock that hung on the wall, I could see that I only had a few minutes until my ten minute limit was up. All rational thought left my mind with a quick shock of panic. If I didn't hurry and do something, then I was done for and he would win once again. Jumping to my feet rather clumsily, I ran out of the kitchen doors and headed towards the foyer.

Seconds went by like the bells of a church, ringing loudly and tauntingly as I ran. They mocked me, just like everything else did in this world, and pushed me forward still to win this challenge. I didn't want to be left in the dark and allow Sebastian to have such a tight hold over me.

I dare not let Sebastian ever know this, but I was terrified for the split moment in the basement when I felt vulnerable and weak in his grasp. Unable to do a single thing and my only "protector" being my "attacker", I was left with very little options. Just like when I was locked away as a child, without my family there to take care of me, I was frightened. Where would I turn? What could I do? What would theydo to me? What would _he _do to me?

Not knowing so much in such a short amount of time left me on my knees, clinging to the one who knew everything and promised to guide me; Sebastian. Leaving him all that power, the power that could truly make me crumble to pieces under his lying gaze… I hated it, feared it, and wanted desperately to take hold of those reigns and not let them go.

I was a spoiled brat, bossy and crude and cold to the touch, but even I had my reasons for my actions just like any murderer would.

That didn't make me any less guilty.

No one in this world, demon or human, is truly innocent.

As I came to the foyer and my eyes adjusted to the silver light that flowed in through the windows, I sunk to my knees in defeat when I realized Sebastian had long since left. Right on time, the bells of a clock run and announced my time was up.

"That was a good attempt, my lord." I didn't turn around as Sebastian appeared behind me. "Clumsy, however. It would have been far much easier if you attempted to persuade me to follow you, as I did with you before."

I stared down at the ground and clenched my hands tightly by my sides. I couldn't believe it. I _lost._ _Again_! How was it that I couldn't seem to grasp victory in my hands? I used to win at everything I did so much that I might as well have won victory around my neck in diamonds and jewels. Has the great Ciel Phantomhive… met his match?

No. I wouldn't admit defeat so easily!

I scowled and stood to my feet, brushing off my clothes before turning around the face Sebastian. I tried my hardest to look fierce to him, but lately it seemed that any face I would make only made Sebastian laugh and grin with sadistic glee. He just watched me with that same amusement in his eyes.

"My, my, it appears death is staring at me again twice in the same day." He stepped forward, and I stepped back away from him. "What is troubling you this time, my lord? Are you in a spoil mood because you have lost twice now?"

"I'm troubled because you are annoying me. You're playing at an unfair disadvantage!"

"Demons—"

"-Don't play fair, I KNOW!" I turned from him sharply and began to pace back and forth angrily like a wild animal. "You've hammered that thought into my head quite enough today. What I DON'T understand is why you even suggested such a stupid game where I obviously cannot win!" Yes… It was his entire fault. It was much easier to put it that way than to actually take the responsibility for my own mistake. That was what he was there for, wasn't he? Take away everything that was bothering me, take all the responsibility that I didn't want to take…

Sebastian watched me quietly, waiting as if to make sure that I was done, before speaking again. "Because, young master… I want to." Curiously, he wasn't smirking as he stepped closer to me, and before I could stumble back and move away, he reached forward and took my arm in his grasp and pulled me forward. I fell forward and into his iron grasp as if I fell into a cage. "I want to be able to see you think. I want to be able to test you, to see you struggle and attempt to learn something that I must teach you myself. I want to be able to guide you and be the one that you must cling to."

How was it that Sebastian always seemed to catch me by surprise? No matter how well I thought I knew him, he always knocked me off my feet… My face flushed with embarrassment as I stared up at him, speechless and stunned. He _wanted _me weak and unable to stand on my own? He wanted me to cling to him and let him be my support?

…What a stupid thing to think.

I pushed against his chest as I tried to create some space between us, looking away from his stubbornly as I tried to salvage what pride I had left in my small body. "You're being awfully demanding lately," I stated offhand. "What brought all of this on? Why are you suddenly acting on your own whims?" It was unsettling, to see Sebastian being not only open of his desires but _acting_ upon them. He wasn't supposed to do such vulgar things since he was butler and servant…

Sebastian pulled my face back to his again and made me stare up at him, making me grow more and more uncomfortable. I didn't have control. These actions, this emotions that were slowly building up inside me each time I looked at him were completely out of my grasp… "It is in our deal, _Ciel._ If you had a better memory and remembered exactly what our deal was, perhaps things would not be so confusing." He smirked and taunted me with his eyes.

"You son of a-!"

"Language, my lord."

I scowled up at him angrily and slapped his hand off of my face, pulling against him harder and soon managed to stumble out of his grasp and out of arm reach. "Tell me what the deal was so we can be done with these games!"

Sebastian chuckled and crossed his arms behind his back. "Giving up so easily? That is unlike you, young master. You always saw everything to the end…" His eyes glinted wickedly as his smirk curved upwards at the corners, sending almost frightened shocks down my done. "Which reminds me… Since I won this round…" He stepped forward, holding a hand out to me. "I believe I am entitled to one wish?"

I stepped back away from him uncomfortably. I didn't want to do anything with him that left me helpless again. "No," I muttered quietly, looking away from him as I continued to step back away from him for each step he took towards me.

"Are you frightened?" I realized too late that Sebastian was slowly herding me into a corner of the foyer. I wanted to run the second I felt a wall press against my back, yet before I could move the butler pounced and pinned me. I looked up with wide eyes, unable to move and feeling my heart pick up its pace into an almost panicked sprint. His hands were on the wall on either side of my head and his body blocked me from moving away.

Sebastian stared down at me with an almost hungry smirk on his face. "Young master… you must know that I will not cause you any sort of harm." I barely felt a tug when he pulled my eye patch loose, showing the sadistic proof that I, in a way, belonged to him. "You must trust me a little more." His face contradicted his words in my mind; he looked like he was absolutely eager to practically devour me where I stood.

"Trust a demon?" I asked quietly, grimacing and trying to break the gaze that he held between us with iron locks. I knew my words were contradictory; after all, I was a demon as well.

"Trust _me._" He started to lean down and I quickly shut my eyes and turned my face away, bracing for the touch of his lips on my neck or his teeth ravishing me like he did before. However, I felt the almost… gentle touch of his hand on my cheek. I cracked one eye open a little, just in time to see and feel him press his lips softly to my forehead.

I blushed, looking up at him in surprise. He never did what I expected… Why did he suddenly turn so tender and gentle? Wasn't it in his nature to be sadistic and evil and… well, demonic? This… wasn't like him.

Slowly he pulled back and looked down at me with a smile, and for a split moment through the mask of lies I had grown accustomed to, I thought I saw the smallest glint of honest affection. "I believe this is payment enough." He stepped away from me and lowered his arms back down to hide sides. "Now, you must be exhausted after all the energy you used to become a poltergeist… Do you wish to turn in for bed, my lord?"

I stared at him for a moment, still stunned by the kiss on my forehead, but slowly nodded. I was beginning to feel the exhaustion tug at my body and make my limbs feel heavier and heavier as if I was carrying weights.

"Very well." Sebastian smiled down at me and turned and started towards the staircase to lead me to my bedroom. I stood there, watching as he moved, thinking about what he said. '_Trust me…'_ Could I really allow myself to be so vulnerable around Sebastian? Could I afford to risk losing everything to him? It was childish to be so afraid… but I could not help it. He knew as well as I did that I was still a child, albeit a very mature one… but a child nonetheless.

"Young master?" Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at me curiously as he waited for me to follow him. "Does something else trouble you?"

"…No. I'm fine." I followed after him, thinking quietly to myself as we disappeared down into the shadows of the hallway. I had so many questions…

Perhaps my questions will be answered as these games continue on…

* * *

A/N:: I must admit this chapter fought with me a little, not to mention college work and actual work at my CVS. xD Ah, real life~ Why must you torture me so~? Regardless, I'm pretty happy with this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. ^-^ I'll have the next one out as soon as possible! Keep those reviews up, please! They are truly my driving force! =3=

P.S:: I hoped you noticed that I had to change the rating of the fanfic after all. ;D So, keep an eye out for any juicy stuff! (even though I'm slightly terrified I'll do horribly. 8'D *has never written a lemon in her life before* )


	4. Gone Wild

A/N:: Well, I certainly was able to find time to write the next chapter among college work; as I type this I am sitting in my car outside my doctor's office as I wait for their lunch break to be done. xD; What better time to update my fanfictions, right?

Thank you all SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews. Some of which really stuck out to me, and I will mention those people at the end of this chapter. Seriously, some of these reviews made me so happy I started to cry. 8'D

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the last few.

* * *

Slowly but surely I was going insane.

That was the only rational conclusion! How else was I to explain all of these confusing and infuriating emotions? From the very beginning when I first met Sebastian I was always fully convinced that demons were creatures with _lack _of emotions.

Apparently, it was the exact _opposite_ in my case. I had an obnoxiously amount of very human feelings all bottled inside my small body. Anxiousness, hunger, pain, sadness, hate, and at seldom times pride and positive emotions. I didn't understand this… Being a demonic being, would it not be a hindrance to have all of these emotions clouding your proper judgment?

I asked Sebastian about it, just curious and confused and seeking some sort of answers from him.

"Sometimes created demons experience different things than those of which who were born, especially if they hid away a previous side of themselves as humans. I was born a demonic being, so I could not tell you from personal experience." He arched a brow at me and wore the expression of a curious cat. "Have you been experiencing strange emotions, young master?"

_'If the strange tightening in my stomach, the pounding of my heart, the clamminess of my palms and the cold sweat down the back of my neck pointed to "strange emotions", then yes.'_ Instead of telling him my own embarrassing thoughts I turned my head to the side and stared out the window. "No. I was just curious."

He left it at that, thankfully. I wasn't positive what I would have said if he had questioned me further along. I could barely answer my own questions these days. All I did was wander around, hopelessly clueless and left to the mercy of Sebastian's knowledgeable word… which was exactly what he wanted. Sometimes my own defensive mind cried out that Sebastian was just planning to use me and toss me away or even look for a way to kill me, or maybe even drive me to the point of insanity so I killed myself. It must have been so; certainly he was starving for a "meal" on a delicious soul and had spent years of his life slowly preparing his meal and tainting me but at the same time keeping me pure. After losing that and letting all that hard work go to waste, I would certainly be bitter and angry and do whatever I could to get my own wishes. Sebastian… Was he doing the same?

Another little voice would stick up in the back of my mind when I began to have doubts. Sebastian had sworn on his word that he would not harm nor betray me. It went against the contract, and if he really wanted me dead he could have tried the moment that I broke down the previous few days. As he's said before, anything I ordered him to do he would fulfill, including killing me… So far Sebastian has never betrayed my word, but he had played around my orders and found little holes to move around and get his own wishes as well as fulfilling my own; he was a trickster, a jester and a playful mutt that always darted out of my grasp before I had a complete hold over him.

How frustrating it was, to have a butler who is both absolutely loyal and yet disgustingly unfaithful.

How even more frustrating it was, to be unable to _hate _him and just go on with my immortal life.

It was the second day of the "contest" that Sebastian had put together; he still insists on calling them "lessons", but I know he is just as competitive as I am when it comes to who truly has the upper hand over the other. Instead of his normal routine of coming to wake me up and dress me for the day, however, I found a note he had written on my bedside table. It was written in his—of course—perfect cursive script that was flawless in every curve.

_Good morning, young master. I truly hope you slept well. Our next lesson shall take place in the garden today, so when you are dressed and ready please come down so that we may get started post haste. _

Stupid butler, ordering _me_ around! And leaving me just like that to take care of myself? That was _his_ job! I scowled, my mood already turned sour in the first minute of my day, and threw the covers off of my body and stumbled to my feet. I wasn't as helpless as Sebastian must have thought of me to be. I could do a little thing such as get myself dressed by myself. I grabbed my normal clothes out of my wardrobe and tossed them on the bed. Shirt, coat, shorts, underwear, socks… That was it, right?

I started to tug off my over-sized white nightshirt, but soon found a slight problem; my head wasn't coming through the hole it fit through. "Argh! Why do they make these things so damn impossible!" I groaned to myself, tugging at the shirt tightly and wincing as it only pulled at my head even more. I sat down on the floor cross-legged and continued to tug at the shirt before sighing and letting it fall back on my shoulders. Tugging was useless…

I pulled apart the buttons from the shirt, some flying off somewhere in the room and scattering. I didn't care at the moment; I just wanted to change my clothes! I stood back up and got into my underwear easily enough, but once again ran into trouble when it came to the buttons on my shorts and shirt.

…Damn whoever in the human world created buttons, and I hope to be able to see them rotting in Hell for it.

I struggled with the buttons, slowly popping them in the little slits of the fabric one by one. When I was finished and looked at myself in the mirror I was suddenly reminded of poor circus folk with how askew I appeared. The buttons were in the wrong places, grasping the fabric and brunching it up messily. Thankfully I managed to get my shorts right, but that only had one button to worry about…

I scoffed and pushed the matter to the side; Sebastian could fix my shirt for me later. I tugged on my socks, shoes and jacket and managed to tie my eye patch around my head before I was out the door.

Despite the fact that I was certainly content inside the safety and security of the mansion, I did enjoy coming outside and relaxing in the garden when I had the time and peace for it. As always, Sebastian kept it in pristine condition with no flaws whatsoever; even when Finny was still the gardener and was constantly finding some way to ruin everything, Sebastian had it covered. The perfectly shaved down grass, the beautifully grown flowers that lifted sweet scents into the air, and my favorite white roses all served to comfort me in times where I needed time alone.

Among my white roses, Sebastian stood out like a sore thumb. The darkness of his person collided sharply with the pure color like an ominous shadow, subtly revealing his true nature deep beneath the smirk on his face. I watched him for a moment, standing there with his back turned to me, and wondered briefly how no one else was able to deduct Sebastian's true identity.

As he turned to look at me I felt those stupid emotions from before boiling up inside me and seeing that warm yet cunning smirk on his face and those lidded crimson eyes falling on my person just made them all the more violent. "Good morning, young master. I see you've found my note that I left you?" His eyes appraised me for a moment before I heard the soft sound of a chuckle deep in his chest. "But it appears you've run into slight difficulty getting dressed…"

I felt my face flush with embarrassment. "These god-forsaken buttons are nothing but nuisances," I muttered, glancing away so I didn't have to look at his face. A moment later I felt Sebastian tugging at my shirt, undoing the buttons before fixing them properly faster than it took me to mess them all up in the first place.

"Truly, are you this helpless, my lord? To be unable to accomplish such a simple thing…"

I scowled up at him and slapped his hands away from my clothes. "Enough of this! Let's move on to the 'lesson' of the day already before you bore me to sleep!"

Sebastian chuckled softly and nodded, placing a hand over his heart and bowing a bit. "Of course." He stood back up straight again, glancing to the side at the various beds of flowers. "I have believed that being outside for today's lesson would be suitable. Young master, you remember the form that I was in when we first met, correct?"

How could I forget? That ghostly voice, that bone-chilling laughter… It all came from the form of a large raven perched on a large stick that was standing on its own. "A rat with wings," I answered crudely.

"How cruel, young master. I believe that a raven is far from 'a rat with wings'." He still continued to stand there and simply smirk. "But yes, I was in the form of an animal. Demons can take the forms of anything they desired, but in my opinion animal forms are much more efficient and simple than the forms of different human beings."

I arched an eyebrow at him in slight disbelief. "We're seriously just going to be changing into animals?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I believe I told you not to bore me, Sebastian."

"On the contrary I believe that you might enjoy this lesson. Isn't it every child's dream to be an animal at one point?" His smirk turned into a sickly sweet smile as he reached down and lightly tugged at one of the buttons of my shirt. "Animals also do not have to wear buttons."

My cheeks burned again at the little taunts. "Be silent!" Once again I slapped his hand away from me. He was being very touchy today, wasn't he? "Just explain to me how to change forms already. You're stalling far too much today."

His face curved into a wide smile and his eyes narrowed like a mischievous cat. "Then allow me not to make you wait any longer." His long finger tips curled around my shoulder as he slowly stepped behind me, keeping me in place, and its twin trapped my other shoulder in its grasp. My body stiffened instinctively with apprehension; what was he planning?

Sebastian's sudden whispered-voice in my ear nearly made me jump out of my skin. "Controlling your body is all about your mind set, my lord," he murmured to me, his voice low and almost husky and sending chills down my spine. "You can do anything you want with it. Make your hair longer, grow taller… Even change what is happening inside you at this very moment." A bit my lip a little and struggled to actually think more about the words he was speaking than how his breath was flowing over my skin. The heat of his body was radiating right up against my back. I could just… _feel _him.

"Imagine yourself as the creature you wish to change into." Lightly his thumbs began to rub into my shoulders, making both my fingers and toes curl. "It's very simple," those sinful lips spoke, now brushing against my ear. "As long as you _focus, _that is…" Oh those lips… I wanted… I wanted-!

Suddenly it was all gone. The heat, his breath on my skin, his hands on my shoulders... I blinked in surprise and looked behind me, only to see Sebastian had disappeared.

"Well?" His voice was above me. I looked up sharply and spotted a large raven with red eyes staring down at me from the branch of a thick oak tree; Sebastian had taken his form and was now waiting for me to do so. "Show me you understand, young master."

Good Lord I felt humiliated with my thoughts from before, and even if ravens couldn't smile I just knew he was grinning down at me. I glared up at him angrily and turned my head away as I shut my eyes tight and forced myself to focus.

Animal… What animal could I become? Which one was I the most partial to and knew the best?

Stupid butler… Always flirting, always messing with my mind!

No, you idiot, focus! Think of animals you've come to know. Birds, cats, dogs, rabbits…

He was like a cat, always playing with his food and always getting into mischief…

Dogs… He had a dog when he was a child, ironically named Sebastian.

Sebastian… Just what were his intentions? What was it that he was thinking?

I felt the familiar tingle and warmth spread throughout my body, just as I had when I became a poltergeist the night before. I let out a soft breath, willing myself to relax and just allow my demonic blood to take over for me once again. It was so easy, to step back and let something else do all the work. Perhaps my new body had found a way to compliment that?

It was… strange at first. I could feel my spine cracking and bending, forcing myself to my knees. The bones of my legs curved and straightened out, bending in ways that I had thought impossible. My fingers curled in, almost painfully, and morphed into furry paws; the lack of a thumb bothered me the most. The bones in my face shifted and popped and became narrower and I felt my nose stretch out and my ears perch on the top of my head. For a human being a transformation such as this—if it were ever possible—would have been excruciatingly painful.

Slowly I opened my eyes again and found myself inside a bundle of my clothes. I grunted and pushed myself out through the neck hole and realized that I was _much _smaller than I was before. When I was thinking of dogs I was remembering what my dog had looked like; a large and sturdy afghan with a golden coat. This… was _not_ what I had in mind.

I felt my ears on top of my head twitch as I heard an audible sigh of disappointment. Sebastian was standing before me in his human form again, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Did I do something wrong? Did something happen in the change?

"Out of all the animals in the world, my lord, you decided to change into a _dog_?" In my mind I grinned in amusement at his obvious displeasure. Sebastian was always more favorable of cats than dogs; in his words he absolutely _detested _them. As if to taunt him I let out a bark and nearly scared myself at how high pitch it was. If I didn't become an afghan like I had planned… what did I become?

Sebastian smirked a bit at the sound of my bark and reached down. I flinched back and lowered myself to the ground, growling a little in my small puppy voice. He easily plucked me up from the ground and held me up to his face, and compared to him I felt very, _very _small.

"I must say, though, this form does match. After all you were the Queen's watchdog for quite some time. It's quite amusing to see the fearsome watchdog all of London feared was actually a small Papillion puppy all along."

A Papillion? I recognized the word; it was of French origin and translated into 'butterfly'. Sebastian held me in one arm and reached into his coat and pulled out a small compact mirror. "Here. Take a look."

I yipped quietly when I saw a little puppy staring back at me. I was so small and fragile looking with large ears with fur black fur hanging off them like little wings. My fur was a mix of white and black, white being the more dominant. My paws were small and barely the size of the tip of Sebastian's thumb. My new tail had a small white puff of fur at the end and moved in the air if I wagged it.

I was a puppy… Though I had to admit myself that I was a rather cute one. I looked up at Sebastian as he put away the mirror with a sigh. "I had hoped you might've changed into a kitten," he mumbled a bit, glancing away. I barked at him once and narrowed my eyes in amusement, only making him look back down at me. "Very well. The little challenge today is to see how long exactly you can hold that form before changing back to a human form. Eventually it's going to get difficult to keep your focus on it. If you can last for one hour, you win."

More time limits? I would have thought Sebastian was more creative than that. I wiggled a bit in his grasp, growling up at him until he set me down on my four legs. Immediately I bounded off into the garden and weaved through the flowers and grass.

I was beginning to understand what he meant before. It was a strange, childlike enjoyment that pulsed through my body. I was overly curious, sniffing at the ground and feeling the grass beneath my furry paws. It was a whole new experience and strangely felt… well, riveting. I could feel the sun from before reach through the shards of grass that began to grow too tall for me to see over. For a split moment I had forgotten about all the worries I had earlier and just had a short moment of peace and happiness.

"Tread carefully, young master." I blinked and paused, listening to Sebastian's voice from outside the garden. "You might run into something that will frighten you." Frighten me? Foolish demon, what could possibly be hiding in a garden? A worm?

In an instant I became a firm believer in karma. I had nosed closer to the white roses when I heard a soft hiss come from my right side. I jumped a little and moved quickly, yelping when I saw a large garden snake watching me intently with its beady black eyes. Its forked-tongue slithered out, tasting the air and moving closer to me.

I yelped and barked loudly as I scrambled into the roses, forgetting for a moment that they were covered in thorns near the roots. The thorns cut into my little body and made me flinch and yelp loudly in pain. I could see the snake slithering easily through the horned vines of the roses towards me.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The next moment I heard a quick clink of metal before the spider was instantly impaled to the ground with a dinner knife right through its head.

"I warned you, young master." Instinctively I whined and squirmed even more, only cutting myself up further. Sebastian moved the roses aside and reached in, scooping me up in his hand and pulling me free. "You're much more likely to be attacked in this form, of all things." He sighed softly and shook his head slowly, taking a look at the cuts that were beginning to stain my white and black fur red. "You should change back to a human form, my lord, so that I may treat these injuries more appropriately."

I didn't question him and just did as he asked, thinking back to how I looked before. My body responded instantly, stretching out the bones and moving them back into their rightful places in their normal sizes. The fur fell off my body and was replaced with skin. I winced a little and held my head lightly when I was back to normal. That wasn't entirely comfortable…

"Was it always this cold out here?" I looked up at Sebastian as I felt a sudden chill over my body, and when I saw the sight of the wide smirk on his face and his eyes not exactly on mine, I looked down and wanted to screech when I realized that I was NAKED. Much like Pluto had used to switch between human and demon forms, he always appeared naked when he was human…

Apparently now that same case appeared with me. My clothes were off to the side, neatly folded in a pile. Sebastian must have gathered them after I ran into the garden. Now I was laying in his arms, cut up, cold and NAKED.

My face flushed bright red with humiliation as I reached up and slapped Sebastian for staring at me. "What do you think you're doing? Go get me my clothes!"

The butler just chuckled as if I hadn't just left a nice red mark on his face a second ago. "But my lord, I must tend to your cuts first… And it would hinder me if they were all covered from your clothing."

I glared up at him, clenching my jaw tightly and resisting from slapping him even more and pulling each strand of hair from his head. "At least let me put on my _underwear_ for god's sake!"

"Quite ironic of you to say that."

"SHUT. UP."

When he put me down I quickly pulled on my underwear before Sebastian started to tend to each of my cuts. I sat there on the ground, my clothes piled on my lap and my face red with furious embarrassment and shame. He must have known I would've been so indecent after I changed back! The demon could have simply mentioned that _before_ I did anything!

"Well it appears I won this challenge as well."

…WHAT? "What do you mean you won! I didn't—"

Sebastian turned his head up to look at me, a wide smirk on his face. "You changed into a human before the hour was up, my lord. So, by default… I am the victor."

I gaped at him for what must have been two seasons in human time. "…You…You tricked me!"

"Merely just a play on words, I assure you. You were doing very well before. It just happened to work in my favor this day." Once he finished tending to the cuts on my skin Sebastian stood to his feet. "Now, as for my reward…"

I huffed and looked away from him stubbornly. "What is it you want this time?" Damned pervert... He probably wanted some sick, like for me to get on my hands and knees and serve him or something!

"Change into a kitten."

…

"…What?" I looked up at him again with wide eyes, only to be returned with an all-too-serious face.

"That's my reward. Turn into a kitten for an hour." This…this idiot must have been obsessed with cats! To waste his reward for such a trivial thing-!

"Tch." I grumbled and looked away from him. "Fine." I didn't argue further as I changed forms once again, finding it easier with each time I do so. The bones popping, the fur growing, and the shifting of sizes was becoming more and more familiar instead of a painful experience.

When I was finished, instantly Sebastian scooped me up in his arms and smothered me against his chest. I meowed angrily, batting at him with my small paws. I had changed into a black and white kitten, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

Sebastian gripped my paws with an almost blissful expression and pressed on the center of them, making my little claws extend. "Such blissful creatures, so soft and refine~"

Good lord, my butler was more insane than ME.

* * *

A/N:: All done with this little crack-chapter, you can say. xD It was pretty fun to write and just to mess with Ciel and Sebastian a bit. We're getting closer to the fun parts, I can assure you, and I will do my best to write them the best I can!

As for reviews, there were a few that stood out to me the most. One of which was written by an M. M. Valentine. Her review just… brought me to tears. I was so happy and flattered and completely HONORED by such kind words, so I dedicate this chapter to her. 8D Thank you so much for your review, it makes me happy that you loved it so much!

I love every review I get and all the encouragement, so please keep it up and I'll reply to them if you'd like in the chapters from now on! Thank you all so much for your support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Fall with Me

A/N:: Oh gosh, over thirty reviews! 8'D I reached over thirty reviews in four chapters! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, you guys keep me going. (I know, I said that many times, but I mean it!) Many love to all of you, and I'll personally respond to each review from the previous chapter.

So, let's get started, shall we?

Disclaimer:: Gotta stop forgetting to put this in here. e.e I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any outside sources mentioned throughout my fanfiction.

* * *

I was never going to look at Sebastian the same way ever again.

That one hour with him constantly smothering me and petting my fur as I was helpless in a small form of a kitten was more torturous than anything I have ever been through in my life; well, perhaps not as bad as the one time with the corset…

Regardless, being unable to do a thing besides meow and hiss at Sebastian and only being coddled in response was just too damn infuriating and humiliating for my tastes. If there was ever a "heaven" for demons, Sebastian's would surely be filled to the brim with cats.

…Damn cat freak.

Pointedly I avoided him for quite some time after that, unable to look at him in the eyes again after being reduced to such a lowly creature and behaving like a pet. It was so embarrassing having him look at me with such a gaze… A soft, adoring… almost loving…

STOP IT. There is NO WAY that Sebastian-!

Thoughts that I did not want to think about always found their ways into my head. Sebastian's face appeared in my mind at the worst of times and made me babble like an idiot whenever Sebastian would ask why my face would suddenly turn beat red. Then he would smirk at me, narrow his eyes in a way that made my stomach churn, and turn his head away with a soft, "Very well," and say no more.

He. Was. Driving. Me. INSANE.

Hell, I was driving MYSELF insane!

My sanity was slowly crumbling beneath my feet. I was slowly running out of options of where to go. What will happen when the ground caves beneath me? Where will I fall?

More importantly… Would Sebastian fall with me?

* * *

"Young master, it is time to awake." A quick flash of light invaded my sweet and calm thoughts and stirred me from my "slumber"; since I was already technically asleep, instead of "sleeping" in this world I would allow myself the freedom to dream a little more peacefully and meaninglessly. What Sebastian did during those times was beyond my comprehension or concern.

I grumbled softly as I slowly sat up and rubbed at my eyes, glancing over at the smiling butler as he tied back the curtains of the windows in my bedroom to allow the imaginary sunlight to flow in. "Must I continue to wake early? There is nothing else to do in this day besides your demented lessons."

"My 'demented lessons', as you say, are only for your best interest."

"That's a lie and you know it."

Sebastian's face contorted to one of false hurt, looking upon me with such eyes that were so deceiving and yet truthful all the while. "I don't lie, my lord. You know that quite well whatever leaves my mouth is the complete truth."

I sat up and grabbed my eye patch from the bedside table. "Yet it is never 'complete', is it? You hide many things from me." I glared at him as I tied the string around my head that held my eye patch in place. Sebastian moved towards the wardrobe and retrieved my clothes for the day.

"Yes, I do hide a few things," he replied honestly. "However… is it not more interesting, my lord?" His lips curved into a smirk as he returned back to my side like a faithful dog. I felt the urge to shift away from him, to create space as he began to undress me from my night shirt. "To constantly have something to aim for, a little mystery to boggle your mind…" He tilted his head to the side slightly as he knelt in front of me on the floor. "If it did not entertain you, my lord, then you would have surely ordered me to tell you everything I knew a long time ago… Correct?"

I stared down at him before stubbornly turning my head away, ignoring the shivers that ran down my spine as I felt his gloved hands brush over my skin. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right (as always); trying to figure out what he was thinking was both infuriating and _interesting_, like constantly attempting to pick the same lock with a million different keys. One key would open the safe and reveal to me everything I wanted to know… yet there were many keys that only led me in circles and left me to try again.

Each time I failed, I tried again and again and again… It gave me something to do and think about in this endless void. If I didn't focus on one thing and just went about time with nothing to do I would have surely gone stir-crazy.

I glanced back at Sebastian only to see him watching me patiently and expectantly as he waited for an answer. "…I suppose it makes sense."

He nodded once and smiled at me in a way that sent my stomach tying in knots. "You understand then." Before helping me change he took my hand in his, still kneeling on the floor in front of me as I sat on the edge of the bed, and kissed the back of it like a gentleman. "You should trust me, my lord. I only wish for your well-being."

I felt my face burn and yanked my hand free of his grasp. "Wh-What are you-?" For a moment I understood what he was talking about, and then he pulls THIS out!

Sebastian smirked and chuckled softly, finishing dressing me in an instant before standing to his feet. "My apologies. I lost myself to simple wishes." He bowed slightly with a polite smile curled on his face. "The first lesson today will begin when you are fully prepared. Please meet with me in the foyer when that time arrives."

I huffed and stood to my feet—infuriated at my own body for my sudden weak knees—and turned to head towards the door. "We might as well begin now."

"Very well." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a soft breath flow across my ear as he whispered to me next, "_Exspecto die cum Intellegat preciosus_."

I turned sharply, clamping a hand over my ear with yet another burning flush upon my cheeks. "What does that mean?" I barely recognized the language in itself, let alone make out the simple words and their meaning.

Sebastian smirked down at me in amusement, his eyes wicked and playful. "Perhaps if you paid attention during Latin lessons in your human life, my lord, you might have known what I said." He stepped around me and stepped into the hall, heading towards the foyer and leaving me standing stupefied once again in the doorway.

Impatiently I followed after Sebastian to the foyer in silence that could almost be considered awkward, at least on my end of it. I was anxious to see what this challenge was and what exactly would be the rewards or punishment of losing. Would I be victorious this time, or would Sebastian win once again and have his own free wish? Would this game end today?

…Ironically I wanted it to end and not end at the same time.

Why were my own thoughts so conflicting? I never was this indecisive in the past before. I made my move without hesitation; if one would hesitate they would surely fall to defeat. Was I so off my game because my opponent was Sebastian?

"Young master." I looked up at Sebastian as he turned to face me. "You are rather silent today… Is something troubling you?"

"No. Why would something be troubling me?" He frowned a little, and for a moment he looked almost concerned. He took one step towards me, and on instinct I took a step back.

He sighed softly and reached a hand out towards me, palm up and completely innocent and inviting. "You have been acting rather strangely these past few days." When I made no move to take his hand he sighed again impatiently. "Please come here."

I grimaced and stayed rooted in my spot before hesitantly stepping towards him again, as if there was a simple pull that made me move. Lightly he grasped my shoulder beneath his hand, the other taking hold of my hand and almost playing with my fingers. My face flushed at the gentle gesture and I turned my head away from him despite the fact I knew he was staring at me.

"What is it that troubles you, my lord? You're very distant from me." I didn't exactly feel _distant_ from him since our bodies were separated only by a few inches. Slowly the hand on my shoulder moved and grasped my chin, turning my face back to look up at him. The demon before me was staring at me with such a soft, gentle gaze filled with concern that it nearly wanted to make me vomit.

"I am simply being myself," I insisted, trying to calm myself down. I could feel my knees grow weak once again and my heartbeat picking up its beats with each second passing by.

Lightly Sebastian's finger pressed against my wrist for a moment. "Your pulse is rather high. Are you nervous?"

My jaw clenched with sudden apprehension as I tugged my hand free of him and pushed his hand away from my face. "Why would I be NERVOUS? There is absolutely NOTHING here that should affect me more than normal!"

Obediently Sebastian released me, but didn't step aside. "More than normal…?" He frowned a little and stared at my face before slowly smiling. "Ah. I see."

"…See what?"

"Nothing at all."

"…You've got to be KIDDING me. Enough with these deceptions! What is it you see?" What could he have possibly seen from just LOOKING at me?

Sebastian chuckled softly and shook his head, turning away and walking towards a large mirror that hung on the wall. "Nothing to concern yourself about, young master. These emotions are certainly normal for you, and I'm not surprised to see you so tense and irritable lately. And your sleep has been affected… It's quite amusing, actually." I could see in the reflection of the mirror the smirk on his face and the pleased look in his eyes. "I am very flattered."

Flattered? What on earth would he feel flattered about? I wanted to throw my hands up in the air and scream at the top of my lungs in frustration. Somehow HE knew EXACTLY what was going on with me while I am still in the dark about absolutely everything! "You are the most INSUFFERABLE, INFURIATING, son of a BITCH DEMON THAT I HAVE EVER MET!"

"How kind of you to say that, my lord, but perhaps you should mind your language." Sebastian laughed softly and turned around, a thoroughly amused smile on his face.

"I. HATE. You." I wanted to wring his neck. I wanted to punch him in the face, rip his hair out one strand at a time, tear that smirk off of his face, rip off BOTH of his arms and legs and toss the last bits and pieces of him into the farthest and deepest pit of hell.

And he just…kept…LAUGHING. "What is so GOD DAMNED FUNNY," I shrieked at the top of my lungs, storming over to him and grabbing him by the front of his coat and yanking him down so we were face to face.

Sebastian blinked in slight surprise at my actions, but the smirk returned just as quickly as it had disappeared. I gasped sharply when I was suddenly spun around with my back to his chest and turned to face the mirror. One of his arms snaked around my waist while the other crossed over my chest and held my chin in place so I couldn't look away. I could see and feel him as he slowly pressed the side of his face against mine and his lips to my ear.

"You amuse me, Ciel Phantomhive," he whispered softly, his eyes staring straight into mine through the mirror. "So reclusive yet so open as a book…Pure, yet the most tainted soul I have ever come across in my eternal lifetime…" His voice was a low purr in my ear and almost hypnotic. I couldn't turn my eyes away from his or find the strength to break loose of his grasp. "Do you realize it yet? We are simply _made _for one another."

Made for…?

I stared into our reflections, which might as well have been a hanging portrait with how still we both were. Sebastian still stared at me through the reflection, his eyes beginning to glow around the rim and his pupil slitting in the center that revealed his true nature. As if his energy was calling out to mine, my own eyes began to glow as well. I could vaguely see the faint outline of the contract in my right eye shine through the eye patch I wore.

Made for each other… Somehow, those words seemed… right…

Slowly I reached a hand up to Sebastian's face next to mine, watching the demon's gaze carefully as if I was waiting for him to disapprove of such a weak and near desperate gesture. He didn't move and just watched me as my fingers slowly traced over his jaw with feather-light touches and move along to his cheek. My breath stopped in my chest as Sebastian turned his head and pressed his cheek into my palm.

He stared at me, the wicked amusement and pleasure in his crimson eyes softening into something more genuine and solid. His smirk lessoned into a lighter smile that spoke soft words without even moving. His arm around my waist tightened a little and pressed me back closer to him.

I was at a loss of words, watching his almost peaceful expression as his eyes slid shut. "…S…Sebastian…" Slowly I turned my head a little and looked up at him just as he opened his eyes and looked back at me. I felt my face flush a little as we stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, neither of us moving or uttering a single word.

Slowly his head began to move down closer to mine. I could feel his cool and intoxicating breath fall over my face. My eyes slid shut and my hand slowly moved from his face to tangle lightly in his hair. Again I whispered his name in broken, shaky breaths and my hand slid from his hair towards the back of his neck.

All at once, it stopped.

Sebastian tensed and reached up, taking my hand in his and moving it away. I opened my eyes in shock and stared up at him with wide eyes as he moved his head back. The soft expression on his face was hidden behind his mask of politeness and perfection.

"Ah. It seems I've allowed us to fall behind." Lightly he patted the back of my hand as if I was some child before letting it go. My arm fell back down limply to my side as I continued to stare at him as if he had just slapped me across the face. "Forgive me, my lord. It's rather unlike me to allow us to become so distracted." Sebastian released me completely from his grasp and stepped away, pulling out his pocket watch from his coat pocket and checking the time. "We must begin soon, before we fall even more behind the clock." He turned around and headed towards the front door, completely composed as if nothing had just happened at all.

What was this sudden cold and numbing feeling? I couldn't… I wasn't feeling _rejected _was I? Slowly I turned my face back to stare into the mirror. My eyes shifted back to their normal cobalt blue, and I was startled to see that I couldn't lie to myself; clearly I could see the pain of rejection and frustration in my reflection.

Why did Sebastian just turn from me so suddenly and leave me standing there? Did I do something wrong? Did he just come to his senses and realize that it was me he was staring at? I bit my lip a little and shut my eyes tightly to hide away from my reflection.

Nothing… It was nothing… Nothing happened. I felt nothing, as did he.

I could only hope I could one day convince myself that that was true.

"Young master?" Sebastian stood by the door, waiting for me patiently. "Is everything well with you?"

"…Yes." Relief poured over me at the sound of my own voice steady and firm despite the turmoil that was coursing through my veins. I opened my eyes without looking at the mirror again and followed Sebastian outside into the court yard.

As Sebastian explained the terms of today's lesson I forced myself to pay attention. It was a test of my own endurance again, except now it was purely physical; a race from one place to another, running and doing whatever was possible to beat the other to the finish line. In this case, it was the "barrier" that served as the end of my "world". Beyond that, I would truly awake from my slumber somewhere in the pits of Hell.

As always, any methods were open to use, cheating included.

Sebastian could see that I was frustrated with what had happened before, but honestly could he blame me? The way he stared at me, the way that we looked at one another… Did he feel _nothing_? Was he that disgusted that I couldn't give him my soul anymore? Was everything, these little games and his subtle teasing and romancing… was it just his little plot to get back at me?

As the race began I ran as fast as I could through the forest and towards the barrier, managing to keep my balance and not trip over anything, but my heart was not in winning. I was too focused on what had happened to even care about the race.

With that thought, I came to an abrupt halt and stood alone in the forest that was far too silent for my own liking. "Let him win," I muttered to myself bitterly. "He can continue to play his stupid games. It doesn't matter to me anymore." Who cares about whatever deal we made? Who cares about that demon at all?

If all I got out of this stupid world was heartbreak, then what was the point in continuing?

My mind was near frantic, and suddenly my body began to follow suit. My head began to pound and my heart was speeding up and damn-near screaming in pain. I let out a weak gasp of air and shuddered, bracing myself back against a tree. It was too much… The pain in my heart, my frantic thoughts…

Around me my "world" shifted to match my thoughts instead of a dream.

Was this what happened when one had a nightmare?

When the pain stopped slowly and left me feeling numb I opened my eyes again, only to be hit by a wave of overwhelming heat. My eyes were blinded by the light of crimson flames, engulfing my surroundings.

I was standing in the hall of the mansion. I could hear the screams and frantic cries of the servants, all running around and trying to escape their inevitable fate. The portraits that hung on the wall burned, and some of the paint even began to melt off the canvas and drip down the wall as if the paintings were bleeding. Any flowers in the vases that lined the hall, once bringing a wonderful scent that comforted anyone who passed by, were burned to ashes and turned the vases into charcoal urns.

"Mother! Father!" My eyes darted to the side as a small boy ran past me, screaming for his parents and trying to avoid running into the fire that was engulfing everything in its path. He was young, only ten years old. His wide cobalt blue eyes were overflowing with terrified tears that ran down his small face. His front was covered with blood, no doubt from hugging the dead corpse of his beloved dog that would have been found downstairs in another room.

That boy was _me_.

I was reliving a memory, but as a passerby instead of myself. I was watching it as if I was watching a death god's cinematic record after it reaped another soul.

I turned and ran after my younger self, coming to the end of the hall just as he pushed opened the burning door. I could see inside, the corpses of my mother and father burning to ashes together and dying together.

Would it have been better if I had also died with them?

The memory shifted without warning, moving forward into the future. I stood in a round, circle room with stares that went up the sides and benches that went around the circle as if it was a small arena. Cages were in the center, packed with too many bare and broken children huddled together in pure fear. I could see myself in one of the cages, lying on the ground in a ball with empty eyes. Seeing myself like that, huddled and afraid, sickened yet amazed me that I was still able to keep some shred of will in the end.

The doors opened with a loud slam. People in black robes and masks filed in, some taking seats on the benches and others going straight to the center. A slab of stone was in the center, and when I looked down I could see that a pentagram with archaic writing was drawn all over the center.

My stomach sickened and twisted painfully as I watched the man pull me out of the cage and drag me over to the slab of stone. I was kicking and screaming, still trying to fight even though I had been branded and beaten to the near point of death. The other children weakly watched until the other men rolled their cages out of the circle and away to be locked in the shadows and away from the sun.

I was pinned onto the stone with a red cloth draped over my lower half, doing little to protect my body. I was the sacrificial lamb in this ceremony, and as the head of the ground began to chant in an old dead language and take a large dagger, my screaming was echoing off the walls.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME! _**ANYONE!" **_I felt physically ill and terrified to my own bones, even though it had already happened and I was safe at the point in time.

The man raised the dagger with a sadistic grin and plunged it into my chest violently and spurting blood out everywhere, coating himself and my body in the crimson paint and dripping onto the ground. My screaming stopped, blood flooding from my mouth and making me choke, and my eyes were slowly going dark.

I was dying.

But then _he _came.

A second later the pentagram glowed brightly with a dark and menacing light. Everyone jumped back and tried to run. The few torches in the room that gave light were blown out with a sudden cold wind, and I could hear the blood-curdling and horrified screams of the people all being slaughtered mercilessly.

My eyes were able to see everything. I could see the demon that I had unleashed onto those people; the toothy grin, the glow of his eyes, the dark feathers and the shadows that licked up his body like a second skin. It was disgusting, horrifying and terrible and at the same time beautiful and hypnotizing. I was unable to look away as he finished off every living being in the room, coating the walls and floor in blood. The scent was heavy, and I knew it very well; one never forgets the scent of death.

My younger self was awake again, healed from the fatal wound and looking up at the demon with one hand over his right eye that now bore the devil's mark. The demon stared down at his new prey with a long and wicked smirk, dripping with blood and eyes hungry and absolutely _evil._

And yet to me, he was more a savior than God ever was.

The memory shifted again and again, sorting through each of the moments of my human life. Taking over as the Earl of Phantomhive, creating the Funtom Toy Company, allowing the previous people of my life back in — few as they were— and meeting new allies that would become the pawns that I controlled. I relived the death of my own aunt, the challenges I was pushed through as the Queen's guard dog, and my own first "death".

It didn't stop after that. I saw how Claude Faustus stole my soul right from Sebastian's grasp and how I was sealed inside my own ring. I saw how Sebastian took care of my body and hid it inside a trunk that he carried with him where ever he went. I saw how I was reawakened again with the ring on my finger, but lacked the memories of my own previous life. From there Sebastian took care of me like everything was absolutely normal, slowly guiding me to regain my memories all the while fighting off Alois Trancy and his own demon butler.

The final few…

Was it bad of me to feel hurt at the sight of Sebastian's nearly horrified face as Hannah told him that I would be awakened as a demon?

Was I in the wrong place to believe for a moment that Sebastian might have wanted to continue to serve at my side?

Was everything we've been through… just not enough?

I watched numbly as he punched me through the stomach when I first opened my red eyes, ironically very similar to when I first was stabbed and he was there to save me; this time however it was to see for himself if I really was a demon. From them on, there were subtle ways of seeing the strain this new change was putting on us. He tried to nearly strangle me with the own ribbon around my neck, and I had just asked him if he could tie it even tighter. He replied with a simple, "No," and continued on with his work with no smile.

Seeing him like stone killed me. Did he hate me that much? That was what drove me to such great despair and anger at him and want him to just take my soul and finish this.

…Yet… there I stood, still very much alive.

When my memories ended, I stood in perpetual darkness with nothing but shadows around me. I stared down at my hands, trying to put the pieces together. Ever since that night, Sebastian had stayed by my side. He helped me and pushed me towards my goal—our goal. No matter how coarse I was with him, no matter how cruel, he would stay with me. I knew that it was because he wanted my soul, but… if he wanted my soul so much, then I would be dead right then.

He didn't kill me when he had the chance, and he had _hundreds _of chances.

My mind bounced back and forth between ideas:

He wanted my soul.

He wanted _me._

He was just looking for revenge and torturing me.

He wanted _ME. _

"DAMN IT!" I yelled out in frustration to try to see if it made me feel any better, but it only made me all the more distraught. I had no idea what he wanted, but I knew what _I _wanted.

I WANT SEBASTIAN!

My world was falling apart and everything hurt. I was alone, frightened, pained and yet… overjoyed. Why was I happy, even just a little? Was I relieved? Was I happy to finally know SOMETHING that made sense?

I wanted Sebastian. I wanted to be with him all the time. I wanted that frustrating smirk, those taunting eyes, those deceptive touches, those warm smiles and that affectionate gaze… I wanted him. I_ needed_ him.

My world was falling apart. The ground beneath me has broken. I was falling deep into the shadows, all alone and screaming. Falling, screaming, crying…

Where was Sebastian to fall with me?

* * *

A/N:: I'm evil. I know I am. I'm SORRY but I HAD to have at least one cliffhanger in this story. xD Please don't kill me! I'll make sure to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

I really like how this chapter came out. o 3 o This is one of my more emotional chapters and I could just feel Ciel's poor conflicting thoughts twisting my heart around. I hope reading might have done the same for you guys!

Well, now he knows why Sebastian has been driving him crazy. ;3 Teehee!

Also, the little latin that Sebastian whispers… Well, maybe I shall leave that to my own little secret and let Sebastian tell the next chapter? ;3 I'll leave it up to him.

Now to reply to all you awesome people who reviewed chapter 4. =3=

**Renkin-chan: Thank you so much! I noticed that a lot of people didn't really write about demon Ciel, so I was so tempted to write something. xD Especially what he thought about Sebastian becoming so cold to him. Thank you for your review! =3= Much love~**

**Unknow1: Hehe, glad to see you liked kitten Ciel. I tried to avoid the cliché of Ciel as a kitten, but I couldn't resist putting in a LITTLE bit. xD **

**Jillkun-ness: Isn't he just? ;3 But that's what makes him adorable~ Thank you for your support, and I'll certainly keep up with updating!**

**Pewpew1337: O/O Really, your reply made me blush. I'm so flattered! 8'D Writing is always one of my little hobbies, but to think you think I'm so good that I'll someday get a book out… Well, I certainly hope I might! Thank you so much, your review really made my day!**

**M.: Aw~ I'm glad I was able to make YOU happy as well! That's always a good pick-me-up in the day. =3= I always take appreciation for what people say, but your review just hit me the hardest and left the biggest impression. I'm glad you loved chapter four! I try my hardest to portray the thoughts and emotions the best I can (one of the reason why I often write in first person). I think the emotions that we don't get to see are one of the most important parts of any story. And yes, poor Ciel, but Sebastian certainly didn't mind~ ;3 Thank you for the review and hugs~!**

**Yuuki-Ravna: Yes, Ciel will often be put to the torture that is Sebastian's love of kitties. =3= At least, if I have any say about that~ Thank you for the love! *sends lots of love* **

**Kyzara77: I had to end it in some humorous note. =3= The urge to make Ciel become a kitty at least once was just far too powerful to ignore. And I suppose you can say I'm similar to Sebastian, having fun playing around with people. ;D Hehe, kidding! But it's always fun to play around with your characters. Thank you for the review~! **

**The Three March Hares: Aww! I hope you found a nice kitty! I actually had a black and white cat that they called a Tuxedo cat, and I called him my little butler cat. We recently had to put him to sleep though. ;~; Very sad, but he was old and not doing so well so it was the best decision… Anyone, on a less depressing note! I'm happy I was able to make your day brighter by updating. =3= **

**TheLadyBluebird: I might put in a little sequel with kitty Ciel and Sebastian, but it would more than likely be in a oneshot separate. But I'll be sure to leave a link if I do! ;3 I thought the lessons would be a fun idea and a playful way to make this more than just a oneshot. =3= Thank you for your review~!**

**Totalamuto: Hm, is that username reference to Shugo Chara by any chance? ;D Hehe, sorry, random thought. =3= Yes, Sebastian has many interesting fetishes that I just love to ****torture ****introduce Ciel to~**

**Dreamgirl96: Glad Sebastian was able to make you laugh! He takes much pleasure in that. ;3 *gaspeth* Dun read fanfiction during class! Especially rated M ones! xD Hehe, kidding, but make sure you don't get caught missy~! Thank you for your review!**

A/N:: Well that's all the reviews! Thank you again for all your wonderful comments! I hope you guys continue to read. And don't worry; we're soon coming to the fun parts. ;3


	6. Infernum

A/N:: Holy crap, you people are awesome and scary at the same time. 8'D I'm sorry to have tortured you all with that last cliffhanger, but I promise that will be the only really big cliffhanger in this fanfic. =3= We're coming to the interesting parts, and I hope you guys enjoy the ride. X3

As before I'll respond to your comments on the last chapter at the end of this one. :3 There are certainly a few very memorable that certainly made me laugh. xD You guys are amazing~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any outside sources mentioned throughout this fanfic.

* * *

Falling.

It felt like I was falling forever. I eventually stopped screaming in pure terror that my life was going to end and just shut my eyes, waiting for my body to hit the ground and shatter each and every one of my bones into a million pieces. Would I be able to feel my organs slam against my bones, pierce and bleed beneath my skin? Would I be able to hear my neck snap and feel my heart beat its final pumps?

That end didn't happen. I felt something grasp my shoulder and shake me with urgency, and vaguely I could hear the voice of someone whispering my name in my ear.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my dream anymore. No… I had awoken. Sometimes I forgot that my little world was really just another dream, not reality.

It was dark, yet at the same time almost blinding; my senses were reeling, trying to take in the new sights in front of me. My mind was strained and stretched beyond what should be considered a normal thinking pattern. Hell was neither one thing, but not another: It wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold. It wasn't torturous, but it wasn't pleasant.

Hell just… wasn't.

"Young master." My eyes snapped up to the butler next to me as he gripped my shoulder firmly in his hand. He wasn't smiling as he watched me. "Are you alright?"

I stared at him a little, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. I slowly looked down at my body; I was dressed in the same clothing I left my previous home in, all black as if I was attending a funeral. Nothing was out of place or different. "…What… What happened?"

Sebastian sighed softly and slowly glanced over his shoulder. "It appears we were called."

Called? I opened my mouth to question him, but the words were killed and choked in my throat when I finally noticed one very key fact; we were not alone.

Little beady eyes were glowing all around us with dark and menacing silhouettes; a mix of gold, red, black, green, orange… All sorts of colors that stood out among the frightening mob that was surrounding us in a circle. We were trapped like newly caught prey and I got the sickening feeling in my gut that I would not be far off from believing we were about to be devoured.

Instinctively I flinched towards Sebastian, and immediately he wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his body like a shield. I could begin to see the more distinct features of the demons around us; pearly white fangs, long pointed bits of marred skin that appeared almost like it was rotting off of their bones, open wounds and something dripping from their claws onto the ground. I buried my face against Sebastian's shoulder to block out the revolting stench of rotting flesh and shut my eyes, unable to come to terms with myself that I was now also a creature like _them._

"You have a lot of nerve," one hissed, the low baritone voice laced with absolutely malice and hatred. "Do you realize what exactly you have DONE, Infernum!"

I didn't look up as I heard screeches and near-deafening howls surround us, only clinging to Sebastian tighter in keeping my eyes clenched shut and my face buried in his shoulder.

"That is no longer my name, gentlemen," Sebastian replied in calm and cool baritone of a voice. "I am Sebastian Michealis, and I will only respond to that."

"Yes, to a name that a pathetic HUMAN had given you and now owns you like a slave!" The voices turned into a cruel rumble of amusement, some chuckling and some hissing out little bits of laughter through their fangs. "We had thought it amusing, but now…" The laughter stopped dead in its tracks. "What you did was absolutely taboo, and _he _certainly isn't pleased with you."

I felt Sebastian's shoulders sag as he let out a soft sigh. "Of course _he _is not pleased. However, I have my own reasons to my actions."

"So you will take your punishment?"

"Do not ask foolish questions." I nearly cried out as I felt Sebastian slowly pull me away from him, clinging to his arms like vice and staring up at him with wide eyes. I didn't try to hide my fear from him: not that I probably even could in a place like this.

He just smiled at me, softly and reassuringly, and brushed my hair from my face. "Do not worry. I will be back in a few moments." He helped me to my feet and brushed off my clothes before he left the circle of demons and disappeared with a few that had followed him.

I stood there alone in the pits of Hell surrounded by demons that obviously did not care very much for me. I could already feel a cold sweat drip down the back of my neck as those eyes returned to me again. I was terrified and helpless; I could only do what Sebastian had taught me so far and suddenly all those lessons flew out of my head and somewhere off to who knows where.

A few demons started to move in on me. I tensed up, clenching my hands at my sides tightly and staring them down to show no fear. One slithered up to me on four legs that bent in obscure ways; its body was dripping something foul to the ground off of what looked like bones, and on its head it had large ears that jutted back over its body.

"You still smell like a hatchling." I stayed put as it sniffed at my hand like an animal. "Pity for Infernum. Your soul certainly smells _delicious._"

I attempted to keep my face calm and composed. "Get away from me," I muttered coldly, stepping around whatever the smaller demon was. "I don't have to explain myself to anyone here." I was almost out of the little circle until I felt claws curl around my neck. I froze and stopped breathing when I felt a hiss of a voice in my ear.

"How _arrogant _and _proud _you are, little one…" It was a female voice, light and sickeningly sweet and dripping with deceitful delicacy. "Hmm… I like you. I think I will be the one to watch you until your master returns."

I slapped her claws away from my neck and stepped away. "Sebastian is the servant."

The feminine voice laughed, a sound that chimed like bells. How could such a demonic being be so light and innocent? "Oh, you really have no idea, do you little one?"

I turned around to face this woman. She was standing there, wearing all deep and royal blue to contrast the light skin tone of her body. She wore a skirt, simple enough but embarrassingly slit up the side to reveal her leg. Her shirt was tight, obviously showing off her body even more, and had lace splitting around the edges in an attempt to make such a seductive appearance look classy. Her hair was blond and raced down her back, framing a charming face with bright gold eyes perfectly.

Just like Sebastian was, this creature was _perfect_.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. The other demons around us dispersed and scattered to do what they wished; obviously they have grown bored of me, unlike this woman that stood before me like I was her new plaything.

She giggled, holding a delicate hand over her mouth and showing her black nails to me. Rose lips pouted into a sweet smile as she stepped forward. I stayed still as she reached out and touched my hair, brushing the strands from my hair and running her long fingers through them slowly. "Oh, poor, sweet little Ciel Phantomhive… You're so confused, aren't you? Has Infernum been playing his fun games with you?"

I grimaced and pushed her hands away from me. "Games?"

"Yes." She still smiled sweetly and slowly walked around me, her fingertips brushing against my arm as she stood behind me now. "Infernum is often infamous for growing very bored and playing many games to amuse him at the time. Time in this world you humans have come to call 'Hell' doesn't do much to please him, so he often leaves to search out souls of his own instead of picking from the flock of humans we receive day in and day out." I felt her chin rest on my shoulder as she continued to speak her sweet words. "He loves his little games… I see that he has begun another game with you, hasn't he? You must feel so confused all the time, lost and unsure of what he is really thinking…"

Every ounce of nerve and bone in my body was screaming at me to move away from this demon and run, but I couldn't make my legs move forward. "…I don't know what you are talking about."

My lie didn't fool her. She laughed in my ear and reached around, taking my hand and turning me to face her again. "Well, I shall leave you to figure out this little riddle of a game Infernum has planted for you. For now… you must simply be starving, yes?"

Starving? As I thought about it I could clearly feel emptiness in my stomach and a constant dryness in my throat. "…Yes."

She smiled at me and tugged me forward and deeper down a random direction. I could make out… anything! My mind was so torn, flashing between brightness and darkness, things that were there and things that were not—just what was this place?

I shut my eyes and allowed her to lead. "What is with this place? Nothing… Nothing makes sense! It's bright, it's dark, it's…it's everything but nothing!"

"Ah. That is the point. Hell is simply _not._"

"…Not? But… that doesn't—"

"It doesn't make sense, yet it does. Hell is _not._ That's all you need to know." She laughed softly as she continued to lead me forward by my hand. "Humans are so interesting, trying to figure out this place and driving themselves to madness and torture—all by their own hand! It's pleasant for us to sit back and let _them _kill themselves. When they've succumbed to their fate and fall asleep into a constant nightmare, that is when we have out meal." She patted the back of my hand affectionately. "You will learn these things as you go on. It's really quite enjoyable to watch, and as soon as your human mindset dissipates, you'll take pride in being a demon."

I frowned a bit. "Human mindset?"

"Mmhm~!" She hummed idly as we continued to walk. "You're still very innocent, easily frightened, sweet, and rather affectionate to Infernum—"

"—His name is Sebastian."

"Tch. Such a boring name." I could practically hear her roll her eyes at me. "Regardless, your human emotions are still quite intact and are very much alive. For created demons such as yourself, it'll take a while for such emotions to leave you, but soon you'll be like the rest of us. Once that happen you will be SO relieved to look at things through opened eyes of indifference! Such a relaxing world we have, when we question nothing and still see everything…"

Was Sebastian like this woman? Did he not have a 'human mindset'? He had told me he was born this way, but… did that mean he had no real emotions? He looked upon everything with 'indifference', even me?

"…Though one thing bothers me." I hesitated before opening my eyes, focusing on the woman as we came to a room of cages. She stopped and slowly turned to look at me, and for a moment I thought I saw the demonic glow in her eyes. Her face lost its pretty smile and was replaced with an almost disgusted frown. "Infernum has changed quite dramatically. We never expected something like _this _to come from him; Lucifer certainly enjoys his company and was even shocked to hear news about what he did. More over… we want to know _why _he did it." Suddenly her hand was around my throat in a choking grasp, and I was slammed against a wall without mercy so hard it knocked the breath out of me. "What makes _you _so special? Why has Infernum suddenly become so…so human?"

Human? She spat that word out like it was the foulest thing one could be called. Sebastian was acting_ human_ because of _me? _A little part of me purred with satisfaction at that thought; obviously I was able to influence Sebastian much more than any of these little demons that hid away in their eternal nothingness.

Slowly I smirked at her, narrowing my eyes and reaching up to her hand around my neck. "Frustrating to not know anything, isn't it?" I grasped her wrist and yanked her hand off from me and pushed her away. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Besides… creatures such as yourself are _pathetic_." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her with no fear. "Indifference and ignorance makes you _blind _and_ foolish_. Idiotic, even! No wonder Sebastian is different; he is much higher than you because of how he thinks differently." I smirked wider as her expression of obvious rage. "And you know that if you injure me Sebastian would not hesitate to kill you."

It wasn't a threat; it was _fact. _

Slowly she grinned, but it was a dark and cold one that lacked amusement. "Careful, little one; you're playing with fire." She slowly stepped away and left the room without another look over her shoulder.

I won this round, thankfully. When she left I sighed softly in relief and relaxed. Her presence and company had quickly become unwanted and suffocating. Slowly I looked around the room I was in, and thankfully for a moment my eyes were able to relax; it was a dimmed lighting in a simple, square room and not flashing lights that sent my mind whirling in different directions. Cages littered the ground, a few empty and others occupied.

The sight of humans, bare and curled up on the bottom of the cages with a chain wrapped around their neck, sent a chill down my spine; I had been in their place once before, but I was waiting to be _killed_… not _eaten_.

Slowly I walked deeper into the room, watching the humans sleep in their constant nightmares; the nightmares were probably more of a relief than this mind-boggling 'not' the woman described Hell to be. They looked so helpless and curled up like little worms.

I knelt down to one cage, peering inside at the human soul. It was the soul of a young girl with curly locks framing her face, and for an odd reason I thought back to Elizabeth from my previous life, even those this girl in front of me didn't really look anything like her. Still, she was lying there, crying quietly in her sleep and curled up into a ball on the cold cage floor.

So pitiful… She was just a prisoner. What had she done to condemn herself to Hell?

A scent drifted up to my nose. It smelt sweet, innocent and kind… A little _too_ sweet for my taste, but nothing that I couldn't stand. My mouth was beginning to water, and slowly I wasn't looking at this girl like a prisoner; no… she was _food._

She was suffering, though. I should release her from that suffering, shouldn't I?

I felt the teeth in my mouth beginning to sharpen to razor knives, ready to carve into the soul in front of me. Slowly I reached a hand out to the little girl. My face curled slowly into a sadistic and frightening grin.

Fire.

All at once there was fire in my right eye. I gasped sharply and cried out, screaming and pain and stumbling back away from the cage and knocking into others. The fire burned so painfully, as if I was literally tossed into a pit of molten lava and was slowly burning to the core from the inside of my eye. I clawed my eye patch off of my face and nearly clawed my eye in itself out as I screamed in absolute agony. The souls around in the cages stirred, and then they even started to scream louder and louder, mixing with mine and echoing off the walls.

It was so loud in the room. I hissed painfully, able to see the glow of my eyes bounce off of the walls and coat the room in a violet red shade. Was I scaring all of the souls in the cages? Was that why they were screaming too? I held my head tightly and ran out of the room as fast as I could, almost running into more falls and escaping out into the open yet suffocating space.

Then it stopped.

I fell to my knees and curled up on the ground, panting heavily and shuddering violently in relief. My hands fell limply on the ground next to my face, and I could feel the slight scratches I had made on my face when I was clawing at my face so desperately to try to relieve the pain. Blood was caked a little underneath my fingernails a little, but compared to the molten torture I was just put through the little sting on my face was like a gentle caress of a nurturing mother.

"Young master!"

Sebastian? I sat up slowly just as Sebastian knelt down in front of me.

"I heard you scream; are you alright?" He gripped my shoulder lightly and grasped my chin, turning my face to the side a little to get a better look at the scratches on my face. "You look as if you were attacked by a wild animal." He sighed and smiled, shaking his head slowly. "You are so helpless on your own." He paused and arched an eyebrow at me as I stared at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Something _wrong_? If I was the one who looked like I was attacked by a wild animal, then Sebastian was completely mauled to death by a savage monster and was a talking corpse! Sebastian seemed completely clueless to the fact that he was covered with violent slashes that cut through his clothes and the blood that was dripping from his skin. He had lost his gloves and his tailed-coat was torn and shredded beyond repair and was clinging to his body by the seams. Cuts and tears of his skin marred his perfect face, distorting his appearance to a gruesome degree. Yet still, he knelt there bleeding profusely and probably in excruciating pain and asked me if _something was wrong._

"What the HELL happened to you?" I reached up and stopped short of his grabbing his shoulders, my hands comically moving all over as if to try to find a spot on him that wasn't injured before just falling back to my sides.

Sebastian watched me for a moment in confusion before realization dawned on him. "Oh, the injuries." He shrugged it off, smiling at me reassuringly. "It is nothing to worry about; I will heal in no time."

"WHY are you injured so much?" I asked impatiently.

"Just a small punishment, nothing more, young master. Now, I suggest we return back to sleep. I fear that this place might be a little bit too much for your mind at this current state in time." He stood to his feet and held a scarred and bloodied hand out to me with a polite and carefree smile. I refused to take it and stood to my feet myself. He was injured enough; I wouldn't do anything that would cause him pain at the moment, no matter how much he insisted that he was perfectly fine.

Sebastian's smile lessoned for a moment before returning to normal. "Forgive me, my lord." I blinked in surprise when he reached out and took my hand in his on his own action. "But I must admit that you close me until we are safely alone and can rest in peace."

Blood rushed to my cheeks at the forward action that my butler would dare to do. I could feel his blood against my hand and the cuts brush against my skin. It was uncomfortable and made me want to pull away, but… in a way, I was just content with the fact the he was the one to take my hand.

I stubbornly kept my face composed and strong. "Fine, if you are so insecure and absolutely must, I suppose I shall allow if for now."

Sebastian just chuckled softly and turned, leading me in a different direction. I paid little attention to my surroundings, finding it easier to focus now that Sebastian was with me. I watched his back—even his back was littered with blood and scars!—as he walked, looking for any sort of limp or pain that he might have been enduring in silence, but not once did he even flinch. How was he able to hide it so easily?

"Your wounds are going to be tended to once we get back," I said firmly. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at me in slight surprise.

"I shall heal easily, young master. There is no need to worry about someone as low as a servant."

"Regardless, they will be tended to. And just to make sure that they are, I will tend to them myself." I clenched my jaw tightly to keep a straight face. I had come to terms with my own emotions, embarrassing and shameful as they were. Seeing Sebastian like this concerned me. I wanted to make sure with my own eyes that he would truly be alright.

Sebastian blinked slowly before smiling and nodding. "Very well. I suppose it would be a good chance to teach you how to heal yourself in the process. Your face needs tending to as well." I had nearly forgotten the scars on my face at the time.

"Fine."

He led me into an enclosed room that was thankfully dimmed and far off from where I assumed we had begun; this place was so disorientating I had no idea where anything was, and was beginning to wonder if there was even an up or down to this Hell. Sebastian released my hand when we were inside, and for a split second it was just completely blank before a soft clack of a door shutting made me turn.

Sebastian was standing in front of a door, locking it from the inside with a key which he then stuffed into his coat pocket. What confused me the most was the fact that there was a _door _there now, where I clearly remember it just being a completely open space.

"What the-?" I turned around again and was stunned into silence when I saw the room had completely changed in less time it took me to blink. There was a canopy bed with a table next to it where a candle was sitting, giving the room a soft glow from the small bit of fire on the top of its wick. The room was a soft blue, deep in richness but not enough to overwhelm the eye. It was a very simple room, but the simplicity set my mind at ease; I knew what was in front of me and could comprehend it, unlike the rest of Hell. This was my temporary peace.

"Young master?" I turned to Sebastian as he stepped next to me. He smiled at me gently and nodded his head towards the bed. "Shall we return to sleep? We still have a little more time until we can return back to the human's world."

I narrowed my eyes a bit at him. "And what about your wounds?" He wasn't planning to try to get around it, was he?

"Young master, there is something you must understand." Sebastian reached out and lightly took my hand in his, leading be over to the bed and having me sit down. "Despite the fact that the 'other place' is a dream… well, in Hell, they might as well be another reality. All that we do, everything you learn all applies to your body on the outside as well as within the dream."

I stared at him blankly, trying to put the pieces together. "But… but that doesn't—! " I blinked and blushed when he placed a finger over my lips and fell silent.

Sebastian merely flashed me a charming smile and leaned down closer to me, only serving to make me feel more skittish and nervous. "Nothing here is supposed to make sense, remember?" For a moment his eyes darkened a little. "I believe your little 'friend' from before explained it to you…"

"If you mean that woman from before, she is _not _my friend." Something about her just didn't sit well with me. She was difficult to read at times, just like Sebastian was. All these demons… Was it just some sort of trait for them to be so utterly confusing and frustrating?

Sebastian chuckled softly. "That is a wise decision. Regardless… do you not trust me?" His eyes were practically smoldering and made me weak in the knees. I sat down on the bed and glanced away from him, trying to keep grasp on what sort of pride I had left.

"I suppose so," I mumbled, shutting my eyes and keeping my head turned away from him. I heard the soft sound of his laugh and felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me and the sudden warm of his arm around my shoulders. I grunted and opened my eyes a little and glanced up at him, trying to appear annoyed and resisting the urge to lean into his warm embrace. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled at me as innocently as a demon like him could. "I just wish to make you comfortable, my lord." Lightly he tugged me further on the bed, and I followed him as we both lied down with our heads resting on the pillows. My face was involuntary flushing again with embarrassment; how indecent it was, to lay with one's servant, and a man at that! Still, the little voices in my mind and the pull at my heart would not allow me to simply ignore him.

My eyes slid shut as I tried to relax, even though Sebastian's presence did little to make me relax; each one of my nerves were practically on fire with him being so close. I sucked in a sharp breath of air when I felt the sudden caress of his hand on my cheek, brushing his thumb over the small scars near my right eye.

"Relax, Ciel," he whispered softly to me, his lips now brushing against my forehead as he spoke. "Just drift to your peaceful sleep… I'm right here."

…That was comforting to me. At least I wouldn't be falling alone this time.

* * *

"Young master?"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, seeing Sebastian standing next to my bed. The room had changed back to the one in my 'world', mirroring my room from my previous home. Sunlight poured in through the mirrors, casting everything in a calm and content glow. Sebastian still appeared how he did on the outside of the dream, disheveled with torn clothes and scars.

Immediately I got up from the bed and pointed at it. "Lay down."

Sebastian sighed with an amused smile and shook his head slowly, but complied and lied down on the bed. I reached over and tugged a little at the remains of his coat until he lightly grasped my hands and sat up again. "Allow me." He pulled off his tailed-coat and tugged off his tie before unbuttoning his vest and white shirt. "There is a first aid kit on the table," he said idly.

I had to tear my eyes away from his skin as it became more visible and turned to the bedside table. I didn't know the first thing about tending to injuries, but I could handle doing something as simple as tending to a few open wounds. When I turned around again, I nearly dropped the first aid kit to the floor when I saw Sebastian sitting there, shirtless and watching me.

Sebastian smirked in amusement as my face lit on fire. "Something troubling you, my lord?" He gestured me forward. "Are you not supposed to be tending to my wounds?"

I flushed angrily and put the first aid kit on the bed before climbing on, kneeling next to him. "Shut up." I pulled out the bandages and some cloth to clean the wounds when he lightly grasped my hands in his. I blinked and looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled in amusement. "How forgetful you are. Did I not say before that this would be another lesson for you?" He let go of one of my hands and reached up, brushing his fingertips against the scars on his face. "I will show you how to heal yourself, and you will copy me. Understand?"

"If weren't going to use the damn first aid kit, why'd you make me get up and retrieve it?"

"For my own amusement."

Asshole. I glared up at him and pushed his hand away from my face. "Fine." I sat back and watched him, waiting for him to 'teach' me.

He just smirked in amusement and sat up straighter. "It takes a bit of energy to pull off, but it'll get easier in time. Once again, it's all about mindset."

"That seems to be a pattern in this," I mumbled quietly. He arched an eyebrow at me and waited, and when I rolled my eyes and waved him on lazily he continued.

"Yes, mindset is often the key to just about anything demons can do. The mind is a very powerful thing, especially since demons have the ability to use the entire brain. Did you know humans use very little of their mind? A little more than half of the brain is left unused and just sits there."

"You're stalling."

"My apologies." Sebastian reached over and lightly brushed a strand of hair from my face, only to have it fall back in place. "Moving on, it's very simple to command the nerves in your body to stitch together flesh so finely that it leaves no scars. As you have seen I have even gone as far as to regrow limbs." He smiled, and as he spoke I could see the scars and gashes on his skin begin to grow tighter together and stitch up. Even the blood was drying up and disappearing from my eyes! "It's a very useful thing, wouldn't you say, young master?"

I blinked slowly for a moment before realizing that he was still speaking; I had gotten so wrapped up in watching his skin piece itself back together. "Eh? What?"

Sebastian laughed softly. "You seem rather distracted…" His hand wrapped around my arm and tugged me forward, and my face burned as I felt his arms lock around me in his firm grasp. "Pay attention, young master. You wouldn't want to miss anything important…" His hand found my right cheek again and brushed over the scars. "Now, I believe it's your turn…"

I grimaced a bit and tried to concentrate on the scars on my face, clenching my eyes shut. It was hard to focus with him right against me and his arms firmly around me. How did he expect me to accomplish a task with him hanging all over me? Regardless I let out a soft breath and forced myself to focus on the skin on my face… where Sebastian's thumb currently kept brushing against my cheek.

I flushed angrily and pushed his hand away, pulling myself out of his arms. "Don't touch me so easily! I can't focus with your clinging to me so much!"

My embarrassment and anger seemed to only amuse him all the more. Sebastian smirked and watched my expression like a hawk. "Very well then, my lord. By all means, I will not lay a hand on you as you attempt to concentrate." Still those crimson eyes stared at me.

I muttered under my breath and turned, facing the window instead of him and shutting my eyes again. I could feel his gaze upon me and attempted to keep my breathing even and controlled. Why must these emotions hinder me so? My heart beats erratically, my breathing grows shallow, every nerve in my body sparks to life… All because of Sebastian's presence! I simply had to do something about these feelings soon, before they slowly tore me apart from the inside out…

I twitched a little at the strange sensation of my skin pulling together, practically sewing back together without the use of a needle or thread. These were only simple scars as well; what would it have felt like if I had those same scars that Sebastian had, or if I had lost a limb? Such an uncomfortable feeling…

Feelings. AGAIN with those damn emotions! It would have been better if I didn't have any at all.

"Young master?" I slowly opened my eyes and glanced over at Sebastian. "Ah. Very good, not a trace of scars on your face whatsoever. You must have been focusing rather hard."

Focusing? On those scars? I did the exact opposite; I was focusing on _him _instead of the small flesh wound. "Of course." I rolled my eyes at him and looked away once again. "Such a simple task is no problem for me."

Suddenly Sebastian was right next to me again, his arm locking around me waist in an iron grip. "Yes," he purred in my ear in a low, husky tone. "Nothing is ever a problem for you… Correct, my lord?"

All words were trapped in my throat. My eyes widened as my heart kicked into a gallop in my chest, beating loud enough to the point where I was sure Sebastian could hear it. I was frozen in place like a trapped lamb about to be devoured. Normally the decision to push him away would've been very simple for me to make. This time, however, I was at war with myself; should I move away, or should I give into the temptation and desire and lean into his embrace?

Sebastian didn't seem the type to be very patience. I let out a soft gasp when I felt his teeth on my ear, nibbling almost playfully and his breath falling over my skin. I bit my lip and turned my head away as my face burned. Why was it so conflicting? Why did I have to constantly have a battle raging inside me? Wouldn't it have been easier if I just gave up?

…No. I wouldn't be played like a harp. I would not allow this demon to get the best of me.

"Why do you do this?" I fought to keep my voice steady as his lips trailed over my skin. "All the time, talking in riddles and confusing me and sending so many mixed messages…" He stopped. I turned my head and looked up at him, seeing him watching me intently.

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment before sighing softly with a small, tired smile. "…You really have no idea." He shut his eyes and lightly rested his head on top of my own. My own eyes slid shut as I allowed myself to relax in the small gesture.

"Then tell me…"

Sebastian chuckled softly against my hair. "_Oh Rose, thou art sick. The invisible worm that flies in the night, in the howling storm has found out thy bed of crimson joy…" _Slowly he pulled back a little and looked down into my eyes, his gaze gentle yet almost… sad. "_And his dark secret love… does thy life destroy."_

I watched his quietly, trying to make sense of the words he was sprouting from his lips. "…And what does that mean?"

Again, he laughed quietly and placed a soft kiss upon my forehead. "Something like this, young master… may only end in endless pain. As selfish as I may be, I wouldn't wish something as dark and twisted as this upon you." Why did his gaze have to be so deceivingly sweet and kind as he flat-out rejected me? "It would be much easier if you hated me."

Tightly my hands clenched over my lap as the rock inside me that held my thoughts strong crumble to pebbles. Why must he push me away, and yet pull me closer? "…You don't make any sense."

He smiled sadly. "That is why the very bowels of Hell were named after me."

I pushed myself away from him angrily and stood to my feet, my body trembling as I stared at him with what I hoped was absolute hatred instead of the stabbing pain and loneliness that my heart was screaming. "You push me away, saying that it would have been better if I hated you, and yet you whisper those sweet words in my ear about us being MADE for one another! Which is it! What is it you want?

Sebastian's smile slid off of his face into his composed and unemotional mask. I wanted to just shake him and scream at the top of my lungs and… and just cry. I hadn't felt such a strong want and desire to cry like a child and just somehow let the pain out. I didn't UNDERSTAND HIM! I never could, and I probably never would!

"…I am selfish, my lord. I want far too many things to even begin to count them." He stood to his feet and took his torn shirt and coat, slipping them on just to cover his bare skin from sight. "Remember this hate and anger you feel towards me. It's far better for your sanity if you do." He wouldn't look at me in the eye as he walked towards the door. "Our final test will be tomorrow." His hand was on the doorknob. "After that, we will return to the human world and plan our next movements."

I watched him almost helplessly, wanting to tell him to stop talking such nonsense. I didn't care about my sanity. I didn't care about my wellbeing, my life, returning back to the real world. I just… I just wanted _him, _even if it killed me.

Sebastian… Am I so insignificant to you? Do you detest me? Do you love me? Do you want me dead?

My hand twitched at my side as I resisted the urge to reach out to him and grab him by his sleeve. Such a childish gesture, filled with desperation for contact and comfort.

"Good night, my lord." The door slid shut without a sound that still managed to roar in my ears. The sunlight of the afternoon day continued to pour inside through the window.

I stood there for what must have been hours; by the time I finally sat down on the bed again, the sun had set and darkness crawled in the shadows. Sebastian hadn't returned once. I stared numbly at my hands.

Was this? Was there no hope now? Sebastian's words rang in my ear like an annoying bell; _"I am selfish, my lord. I want far too many things to even begin to count them."_

Slowly my head tilted back and stared up at the ceiling. Selfish… Selfishness… Did he not want me because he believed he was being to selfish? Was this why he constantly teased me? Was he just getting a taste, then pushing it away so he could resist?

My hands clenched over my lap. "Does it even matter anymore?" I looked outside at the clear night sky, the forever full moon shining brightly in the sky. Does it matter anymore, Sebastian? We have an eternity together; did it appear like I cared if we were both selfish or if I lived in pain?

I can be selfish too.

With a sudden surge of determination, I sat there in the darkness and began to plan my next move for our last day. This wasn't over.

Ciel Phantomhive never admits defeat.

* * *

A/N: Hoshit. X.x That took quite a while. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out everyone! With school, distractions, and ups and downs in writing moods, this chapter fought with me a little. xD But I got it out today! That makes things easier, and I can relax and work on the very point in the climax.

The part everyone has been waiting for is in the next chapter; fluff, passion, and Ciel and Sebastian finally letting themselves fall together. ;3 That's all I'll say for now.

Only two more chapters are left! I'm slowly but surely planning some sort of sequel in my head, but it'll be a slow work in progress. Thank you for everyone who's stuck with me from the beginning. :3

**A little explanation! **: I was literally FLAILING over what exactly Hell should be, or what Sebastian's "real name" should be. I know that the explanation of Hell is a bit confusing, so I'll try to explain it the best I possibly can.

**Hell: **Basically Hell is the world of Not; nothing is ever just one thing. Constantly the mind is in a set of confusion, bewilderment, and soon that mind-frame escalates to pure insanity. All the senses are overloaded as the brain tries to make sense of everything around it, and eventually the mind just shuts down to almost a comatose state (like how we saw the human souls from before). From the female demon that Ciel encounters, we learn that all the human souls, in fact, torture themselves.

I thought it was a bit interesting to try to think of what would truly be a cruel way to torture a human being yet satisfy the laziness that most demons would probably feel. Needless to say I had to dip into my maniacal little brain and pull out something that I hoped would be original, yet not too strange to comprehend (yet not comprehend, since Hell is uncomprehend able… maybe? O-o )

**Sebastian's Name: **When I think of Sebastian, I can tell he's probably not one of the round-about demons that are not really important. He's one of a kind, so like everyone else I believe he is a bit higher up and probably one of the oldest and strongest demons out there, but not drawing the line that would match up to Lucifer or Satan of course. I had to do some intense staring at a picture of Sebastian to try to come up with a name. (It was very frustrating, I'll tell you that. =.= ) I wanted to stick with the Latin trend I had set up. (I figured Latin was one of the first languages that demons probably spoke) and looked up the Latin translations for a few words that came to my mind as I thought about him. Soon enough Hell just popped into my mind (it was so obvious, yet secretive). There were a number of results, but Infernum stuck out to me the most. I suppose my own little twist on it is the fact that Hell was named after Sebastian and not the other way around; since Sebastian is a little bit of everything and very confusing, I thought that it would tie in well with what I believe Hell to be.

_**Exspecto die cum Intellegat preciosus**__**: **_Latin phrase from chapter five. Roughly it translates to, "I await the day you understand, my precious one."

**Chapter reviews:**

Might I start off by saying I absolutely love you guys? 8'D Over twenty reviews for one chapter! I couldn't believe it! Needless to say this shall be a long response list for all you amazing people. Thank you so much for your support!

**theNewDesire: **Aw, thank you for the kissies! *blushes* I'm glad you liked the intensity. =3=

**dreamgirl96: **Is it bad that I'm happy you were on the verge of tears? xDD I'm glad you loved the chapter!

**Totalamuto: **Hehe, when are they not cute or smexy? ;3 I hope the wait was worth it!

**Yuuki-Ravna: **Yay for hearts stopping? 8'D Yes, trust me, I'm so relieved that Ciel finally figured things out. =3= Yet that STILL doesn't lower his stress level. Poor guy's probably got high blood pressure like hell. xD

**Queen Lucia: **Yes, yes, Sebastian will definitely be there for him in the end. (If he wasn't I'd clobber him. *cough cough* ) Ciel's always in conflict. xD He overthinks things a lot~

**Rayofdarkness: **Aw, I'm sorry that I'm driving you so crazy! There wasn't much cuddly-ness in this chapter, but I definitely promise there will be in the next two chapters!

**SugarLuna: **Thank you so much! Ciel's emotions are fun to explore since he often doesn't let us see them. I try my hardest to make my writing flow smoothly. I couldn't resist from stopping on at least one cliffhanger in this fanfic. =3=

**HonoNoTsubasa: **Those are my favorite sorts of stories; that's the main reason why I love to write in first person view instead of third person. Sorry for the torturous cliffhanger! It's a little fun to do that sometimes. xD Thank you for your review so much!

**The Three March Hares: **Yay, more luv! 8D Hehe, thank you so much! You're the first one who's had a 'Grell moment' xDD on here!

**Kyzara77: **Oh mai, my first marriage proposal. xDD ONLY IN VEGAS! Kidding. =3= I'm glad you love my story~

**Ren-Bun: **o-o Oh dear, don't do that. I'd die if I ever killed my laptop. xDD I hope the wait for the next chapter was worth it!

**LittleBlackRaven: **Thank you for your anxiousness! 8'D I hope the new chapter is worth the wait!

**Hitomi-chanchan: **I put the translation up above the review responses. :3 Yes, the mirror scene is both my most hated but favorite. Just so intense~ And Sebastian has his reasons for being a tease. You'll find out next chapter. ;3

**Jillkun-ness: **Yay! That's my main goal, getting the reader so close to the story that they feel the main character's emotions! =3=

**FifthDayofMay: **o-o Oh mai, I'm sorry for driving you crazy! D8 But I'm happy you liked it so much and read up on the chapters. Sorry you had to stop at the cliffy, that is quite evil. 8'D (Wow, high as a kite on drugs? 8'D Love the little picture that painted in my head! ) Hehe, I figured Ciel wouldn't lose EVERYTHING he was as a human; I pulled a few strings and actually ended up making him more emotional, ho ho ho~ ;D Aw, yes, Sebastian will be there to catch him. =3= Thank you so much for your review!

**Kura Datenshi: **Oh yes, he is one hell of a butler, after all. Of course he would be cruel and a bit sneaky. ;3 Thank you so much for your review!

**Fluffylova: **I hope the wait was worth it! :3

**Mistress Sayu: **Yes, technically Ciel can make a contract with a human. :3

A/N:: Thank you all for your reviews! Have an awesome weekend and see you in the next chapter!


	7. Story Update Preview

Update News

A/N:: I'm sorry that the last two chapters of 'A Devious Compromise' are literally taking so long that is must have been over a year or more since I've updated. College has been stressful as of late and classes are difficult to keep up with, but that still does not completely excuse my absence. I still have the story saved onto my laptop, and I have written out a bit of the next chapter. However I'm finding it slightly harder to actually type it out and keep the plot moving along.

I do intent to finish it, and perhaps hope to continue to a sequel like I planned. But for sure I want to be able to finish this, just so you all are not left hanging with empty questions. I had almost forgotten that you all actually read and wait for the ending. I'm sorry I've been so selfish!

I can't guarantee an update to be right away; I need to get back in touch with Sebastian and Ciel again and get my mindset right, or else the whole feeling I've worked hard to put into each chapter will just unravel and be completely meaningless.

I will, however, attempt to have the next chapter out by May. Please be patient for a little while longer!

In the meantime, I will give you guys a small excerpt of the next chapter that'll hopefully tide you over for a little bit.

* * *

For as long as I have known Sebastian, he has always danced around my head and avoided my grasp like no other as if he was nothing but fog. Even now, when we were practically forced to spend the rest of eternity together, he would dart out of my grasp and evade me.

Well not anymore. I wasn't going to sit back and let him do what he wanted anymore. I wouldn't be his little puppet on a string for him to play with.

It was time to fight back.

The next morning, Sebastian came to wake me up like always and was surprised to see me already awake and sitting up in bed, reading a random book I was able to find on the whim.

"Young master, how long have you been awake?"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, having had abandoned my eye patch onto the floor without a single care. My eyes turned back to my book and shut as I closed the book with an audible thump of the pages coming together. "No." That was a lie; I had stayed awake all night, planning each of my movements and actions for this day. I had no idea what I was doing, so I had to resort to nothing but instincts… and what I knew from watching Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked before smiling a little. "I see. I apologize for not coming sooner. You must have been bored, sitting here in the dark." I heard him step over to the window and pull back the curtains. I opened my eyes again and watched him from behind, my eyes slowly roaming over the way the cloth of his clothes curved over his body. I knew what I was going to get in to… but did I really care at this point?

No. I knew what I wanted, and I wanted _him._ If he wasn't going to give it to me because of some ridiculous thought in his mind, then I would have to be the one to drag it out of him.

* * *

A/N:: I hope this helps for a little bit. Please be patient and look forward to the next chapter!

-Ailea


End file.
